The Private Life of Spider-Gwen
by darthhillboy
Summary: The NSFW details of what goes on when Peter and Gwen aren't being superheroes.
1. Part 1

"So...now what?" Peter asked.

Gwen shrugged. "Race you to my place."

"You're on." Peter said. "What does the winner get?"

Gwen thought for a moment. "Winner chooses position."

It took Peter five seconds to realize what she meant. "Oh you are so on!"

"Wait." Gwen said. "We should stop by your place and grab a change of clothes."

Peter nodded. "The race starts there."

20 minutes later they arrived at the Parker house, ran inside and shoved some clothes in bags, then went back outside.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

Gwen nodded. "Three."

"Two." Peter said.

"One!" They said together, then fired their webs and swung off.

The swung through the city, occasionally bumping into each other in attempts to slow each other down. Ten minutes later they reached Gwen's apartment building, both landing on the wall at the same time. They opened the window and each struggled to push past the other and get in first. After several moments, Gwen grabbed Peter's left wrist and placed his hand on her right breast. This caught Peter off-guard, allowing Gwen to push past him and crawl inside.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, pulling her hood down and her mask off.

"I'm calling foul." Peter said as he climbed in and closed the window.

"Is that so?" Gwen asked teasingly as Peter removed his mask.

"Yeah." Peter replied as they set their bags down and took off their suits.

"Well, tough." Gwen said, pulling her shirt off.

"Oh." Peter's jaw dropped. "You weren't kidding."

"I guess not." Gwen cupped his face and kissed him. Unlike their kiss in the hospital, which had been sweet and romantic, this one was fierce and passionate, which is why Peter had no reservations about grabbing Gwen's ass as he kissed her back. Smiling, Gwen began backing Peter up as they kissed, stopping when he bumped into the chair in front of her desk. As they stood there making out, Peter gave Gwen's ass an experimental squeeze. She gasped, and he slipped his tongue between her parted lips. Gwen hesitated for half a second before eagerly tangling her tongue with Peter's. After another minute, she broke the kiss, reached around behind Peter, and turned the chair around. She put her hands on his shoulders, pushed him down so he was sitting on the chair, and climbed onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"Gwen…" Peter gasped.

Gwen blushed and started pulling his shirt up. Peter raised his arms, allowing her to take it off. She bit her lip and put her hands on his chest.

"What?" Peter asked softly. "You've seen me shirtless before."

Gwen chuckled. "Yeah, but I never took the time to appreciate it." She rubbed his chest and began slowly moving her hips against his.

"Oh…" Peter moaned softly. "First time?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, you?"

"No." Peter replied.

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"That'll make this less awkward." Peter said quietly.

Gwen nodded. "Still a little awkward though."

Peter chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gwen smiled. "Me neither."

Peter realized something. "Condom?" He asked.

"I have some." Gwen replied. "But I'm on the pill, so it's up to you."

Peter thought for a moment. "I prefer bareback, but I'm not the one who could get pregnant. You choose."

Gwen beamed. "I want you to fuck me bareback." She whispered. "I don't want you to pull out." She started grinding faster. "I wanna feel you cum inside me."

Peter bit his lip. "That's the sexiest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Gwen felt her heart warm up a little. "Aw, Peter." No longer able to hold back, she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, then crashed her lips to Peter's, immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth while continuing to grind on him. Peter kissed back with equal passion and slid his hands up Gwen's front, cupping her breasts and giving them a quick squeeze.

"Mmm…" Gwen moaned, breaking the kiss and leaning in to kiss Peter's neck. "Do that again." She whispered.

A light bulb turned on in Peter's head. "Do you trust me?"

Gwen couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sitting on your lap topless and grinding on you. I just responded to you squeezing my tits by literally asking for more. You're asking if I trust you?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

A faint blush appeared on Gwen's face for the second time in under five minutes. "Peter, I trust you more than anyone."

Peter blushed. "Good. Say stop and I'll stop."

Gwen cocked her head in confusion. "Um, okay."

Smiling, Peter stood up, causing Gwen to have to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling. Peter grabbed her ass to hold her up, squeezing it as he turned and walked until Gwen's back hit a wall. Peter's hands immediately returned to her breasts, and he began feeling her up.

"Oh Peter…" Gwen moaned. "You've definitely done this before…"

Peter licked his lips. "Is that a good thing?"

Gwen giggled and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. "It's a very good thing, because it means you know what you're doing, at least to some extent."

His confidence slightly boosted, Peter kissed her neck and continued fondling her breasts. Gwen cooed in approval as Peter rubbed her nipples with his thumbs.

"Peter?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm?" Peter asked, rubbing circles around her nipples.

"Mark me Peter." Gwen gasped. She could feel the bulge in his shorts grow slightly after she spoke.

"You sure?" Peter whispered.

Gwen nodded. "Mark me anywhere I can cover up."

"Oh Gwen." Peter leaned in and sucked on her collarbone, leaving a hickey.

"Don't stop baby…" Gwen moaned.

Peter kissed up her neck and left a mark behind her left ear as he pinched her nipples between his fingers.

Four hickies later, Gwen pushed off the wall and put her feet down. She backed Peter up until they reached her bed, pushed him down onto it, and crawled on top of him.

"I can't wait." Gwen said, reaching down and unzipping Peter's shorts.

"Gwen…" Peter raised his hips so she could take his shorts off.

"I...I want you Peter." Gwen whispered, blushing as she pushed down her own shorts. "I want you inside me." Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Gwen put a finger on his lips, then grabbed his left wrist and placed his hand on her crotch. Her panties were soaking wet. Peter bit his lip.

"Feel that?" Gwen said, her eyes full of lust - something Peter realized he'd never seen before.

"Yeah." Peter replied.

Leaning in, Gwen whispered "You did that Peter." She removed his underwear and wrapped her free hand around his erection.

"Gwen…" Peter moaned.

Gwen took a deep breath. "Last chance to change your mind."

Biting his lip, Peter grabbed Gwen's panties and slipped them off, then pushed himself up so he was sitting. Gwen positioned herself over his fully erect cock and hesitated.

"Last chance to change your mind." Peter whispered.

Gwen licked her lips and whispered "I couldn't stop right now if I tried." She kissed Peter and eased herself down onto him, taking in his full length in a matter of seconds.

"Mmm!" They moaned together.

Gwen broke the kiss, and they stared into each other's eyes for a full five seconds before Gwen raised her hips up. She stopped with only the tip of his cock still inside her, then dropped back down.

"Peter!" Gwen cried out.

"You okay?" Peter asked, still holding himself up with his arms.

Gwen bit her lip and nodded. "Trust me, you'd know if I'm not." She raised her hips and dropped down again, crying out a little quieter this time. She did this two more times, then leaned back, pulling Peter down on top of her.

"Fuck me Peter Parker." Gwen gasped in his ear.

Nodding, Peter pulled out all but the tip before thrusting back in.

"Peter!" Gwen moaned.

Grinning, Peter began fucking Gwen. He started out a little awkwardly and inconsistently, but he was soon able to find a steady rhythm.

"Oh shit!" Gwen moaned. Don't stop!"

"How long has it been since you got laid?" Peter asked.

"Too long!" Gwen answered breathlessly as Peter fucked her. "Like seven years! Before I had powers!" She nipped at his neck, leaving a hickey under his chin. "You?"

"Four years!" Peter moaned, changing his angle slightly. "Oh Gwen!"

"Oh fuck!" Gwen gasped loudly. "Right there! Don't stop! Just like that!"

Peter nodded and kept up a steady pace. Several minutes later, Gwen looked into his eyes and moaned "I'm close Peter! Harder!"

Grinning, Peter began ramming into her harder. Gwen's tits weren't particularly large, but they bounced with each thrust.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned even louder. "Give it to me!"

"I'm gonna cum!" Peter groaned.

Feeling a familiar sensation, Gwen tightened her legs around Peter's waist and moaned "Don't stop! Cum in me baby!"

A moment later Peter gasped loudly as he came hard. Gwen cried out as she came mere seconds later, Peter's orgasm triggering her own.

Peter rolled off onto his back, and they lay there panting.

Peter looked at Gwen. "That was…"

"Amazing." Gwen said.

Peter bit his lip. "I was gonna say incredible, but amazing works."

Gwen bit her lip. "Peter, I've fingered myself while imagining fucking you more times than I can count. Not once did I cum as hard as I did just now."

Peter turned bright red. "Oh. That's...actually really hot."

Gwen smiled. "So is what we just did."

Peter chuckled. "How much you wanna bet it wouldn't have been half that good if we didn't know each other so well?"

Gwen rolled over and threw an arm across Peter. "Peter, I guarantee you that's true."

Peter bit his lip. "What now?"

"Hold me." Gwen mumbled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Sounds great." Peter wrapped his arms around her. "But what about the mess?"

Gwen shrugged and closed her eyes. "Ask me in the morning."


	2. Part 2

The next morning Gwen woke up naked, her hair a mess and her head on Peter's chest. She looked up and saw Peter smiling at her.

"Hey." He said, running a hand through her hair.

"Hi." She replied.

"I think I love you." He said softly.

Gwen beamed. "I love you too."

They lay there for a moment before Peter said "We should probably clean up the mess."

Gwen burst out laughing. "Later." She said, climbing on top of Peter and kissing him. Peter kissed back and grabbed Gwen's ass, squeezing it firmly.

"Mmm…" Gwen sighed into the kiss. Reaching down, she grabbed Peter's morning wood and began stroking it, causing Peter to moan against her lips. Once Peter's cock reached full size, Gwen stopped. Leaning down, she nipped at his earlobe and whispered "I was gonna suck you off, but right now I need you inside me."

"Oh." Peter blinked. "I don't know what to say to that."

Gwen bit her lip. "You don't mind?"

Peter shook his head. "Fuck me Gwen Stacy."

Unable to hold back, Gwen impaled herself on Peter's morning wood.

"Peter!" She yelped.

"Gwen!" Peter moaned.

With Peter balls-deep inside her, Gwen leaned forward, kissed down his neck to his chest, and gave him three hickies in a vertical line over his heart before sitting back up.

"What was that fo-" Peter stopped when he noticed the scar over Gwen's heart from her surgery. "Oh."

Gwen bit her lip. "Yeah."

They gazed into each other's eyes for several seconds before Peter realized he was still inside her.

"Are you gonna, um…?"

Gwen blinked and shook her head to clear it. "Right, my bad." She started riding him.

Unlike the steamy, awkward, passionate sex they'd had the night before, this was slow and romantic. Thanks to the slow pace and their superpower-enhanced stamina, it was nearly eight minutes before either of them was close to an orgasm.

"Peter." Gwen moaned and looked into his eyes. "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too." Peter moaned, meeting her gaze.

"Peter." Gwen kept up her slow pace. "Cum with me."

Peter nodded. "Gwen…" he gasped, taking her hands in his and maintaining eye contact.

"Almost." Gwen moaned, her voice shaking as she gripped Peter's hands tightly. "I'm so close."

"Tell me when." Peter said, visibly struggling to delay his orgasm.

Gwen bit her lip, and a moment later she gasped "I'm cumming Peter!"

Because they were still looking into each other's eyes, Peter saw the tears of joy rolling down Gwen's cheeks as they came together. Gwen collapsed on top of Peter, crying with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Peter asked, concerned.

Gwen's quiet crying turned to quiet laughter. "I'm fine." She replied, taking a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure that was the most intimate experience I've ever had."

Peter rubbed her back. "I think it was mine too."

Gwen kissed his cheek. "Now we should clean up the mess."

Peter sighed. "Yeah."


	3. Part 3

After they finished eating, they lay back and snuggled while they watched the sunset.

"So gorgeous." Peter said.

"I know." Gwen replied. "I've always loved sunsets."

"What sunset?" Peter asked.

Gwen looked at him with a mixture of affection, disbelief, and amusement.

Peter sighed. "That sounded a lot less corny in my head."

"It's okay." Gwen chuckled. "I like a little corny." She kissed his cheek.

"So, now what?" Peter asked.

Gwen shrugged. "Back to my place, resume our normal superhero duties tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." Peter replied.

Back in Gwen's apartment, they were changing out of their Spider suits, and when Gwen stepped out of hers, Peter realized she was only wearing a bra and panties underneath. Two weeks earlier he would have thought nothing of it, but now he realized she had done it on purpose, and that realization combined with seeing Gwen in her underwear was more than enough to get him hard.

"You know." Peter said, walking up to Gwen as she was choosing a pair of shorts and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You should really wear more under your suit than this."

"Mmm, I know." Gwen replied, dropping the shorts she was holding and closing the drawer. "But where's the fun in that?"

"You make a good point." Peter said, pulling his shirt off and pressing his erection against Gwen's ass.

"Mmm…" Gwen sighed, moving her ass against Peter's crotch. "I have no idea what to say right now."

"Me neither." Peter admitted. Gwen looked back at him, and they burst out laughing.

"I do like where this was going though." Gwen said once the laughter died down.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Gwen bit her lip.

"Gwen Stacy, you are a dirty girl." Peter said as he unhooked her bra and tossed it behind him.

"Awww, Peter!" Gwen said with a flattered look on her face. She then changed gears on a dime, turning around to face Peter, grabbing his wrists, and putting his hands on her breasts. "You noticed."

"I did." Peter gave Gwen's breasts a hard squeeze.

"Ahh!" Gwen whimpered, caught off-guard.

Removing his hands, Peter looked Gwen in the eye and asked "Was that too rough?"

"No." Gwen replied, her voice full of lust. "More." She grabbed his wrists and put his hands back on her breasts.

Peter bit his lip. "You're sure?"

"Positive." Gwen replied, then leaned in and whispered "If I want you to stop you'll be the first to know." She sucked on his earlobe. "Be rough with me Peter."

Peter chuckled. "Add that to the list of things I never thought I'd hear you say."

Gwen couldn't help but laugh. "And the list of things I never thought I'd say."

"Now where were we?" Peter asked, looking down at his hands on Gwen's breasts. "Oh, right." He squeezed them roughly and backed her up against the dresser.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped.

"You like that?" Peter asked as he rubbed her hard nipples.

"Oh fuck…" Gwen moaned. "So much…"

Smiling, Peter leaned in and kissed Gwen's neck, leaving a hickey where her neck met her left collarbone as he felt her up.

"Peter…" Gwen groaned, holding him tightly.

"I want you Gwen." Peter whispered, pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

"Yesss…" Gwen said, her moans becoming more high-pitched.

Peter kissed down Gwen's neck and chest and began sucking her left breast while continuing to fondle her right. His right hand now free, he reached down, pushed down Gwen's panties, and started rubbing her crotch directly.

"Oh shit!" Gwen gasped.

Peter pulled back to look Gwen in the eyes. "I've never actually fingered anyone before, so let me know what's good and what you want me to do, okay?"

Gwen bit her lip and nodded.

"Thanks." Peter slipped a finger into Gwen's pussy and started fingering her.

"Peter…" Gwen moaned. "Try two fingers…"

Peter smiled and inserted a second finger.

"Oh yeah…" Gwen moaned a little louder. "A little to the right. Left. Sorry, your left."

Peter chuckled and angled his fingers a little to the left. "First time getting fingered?"

Gwen nodded. "Funny how that works out." She moaned. "A little deeper. Just a little bit deeper."

Peter complied. "Yeah, life's weird like that."

Gwen's eyes shot open. "Fuck! Right there!" She gasped. "Harder!"

"Yes ma'am." Peter doubled his fingering speed and pressed harder.

"PETER!" Gwen cried out, hooking her right leg around Peter's waist. "Don't stop! Holy FUCK!"

"It is so hot when you lose control of the volume of your voice." Peter said as he continued aggressively fingering her.

Gwen blushed slightly. "I'm gonna cum! Don't fucking stop!"

Peter grinned. "Cum for me Gwen." He whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

That drove Gwen over the edge, and she cried out as she came hard. Removing his fingers, Peter looked into her eyes and licked them off. Gwen bit her lip and whispered "Fuck that was hot."

Peter chuckled. "By the way, you have the best O face. It's somehow both adorable and sexy at the same time."

Gwen blushed lightly. "Peter I have a request."

Peter blinked. "Okay. Shoot."

Licking her lips, Gwen turned around and leaned forward, bracing herself against her dresser. Looking back at Peter, she smiled. "Pull my hair Peter." She wiggled her ass. "Spank me." She spread her legs. "Fuck me from behind."

Peter bit his lip and pushed down his shorts and underwear. "Just so we're clear, you're not asking for anal, right?"

Gwen burst out laughing. "No, definitely not."

Peter sighed. "Okay good." He took a step closer and pressed himself up against her from behind. Rubbing his fully erect cock against Gwen's pussy, Peter whispered "You feel that?"

"Yes." Gwen gasped softly.

"You did that Gwen." Peter whispered, kissing her neck and reaching around to grope her breasts roughly from behind. "You know what that means?"

"I know how to turn you on?" Gwen asked, arching her back.

Peter chuckled. "Yes you do, but no." Releasing her breasts, he grabbed her hair with his left hand and pulled her head back, exposing more of her neck. "It means it's going inside you." He sucked on her neck, leaving a large hickey next to her jugular.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped, rubbing her crotch against his cock.

Peter thought for a moment. "Not yet." He reached down with his right hand and have Gwen's ass a firm squeeze. "First we're going to find out how hard of a spanking is too hard."

Gwen bit her lip and nodded.

Peter smiled. "I'm going to spank you ten times. I'll do it harder each time."

Gwen looked back at him. "And what if we find my limit before we reach ten?"

Peter gulped. "You know I would never hurt you."

"I know." Gwen replied.

"If we reach your limit before we get to ten, I'm going to continue until we get to ten." Peter kissed her cheek. "You have my word, this is the only time I will ever go beyond your limits. Look at me."

Gwen looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Peter took a deep breath. "I'm asking your permission to go past your limits this one time."

Gwen closed her eyes and nodded. "Permission granted."

"I love you."

Gwen smiled. "Love you too." She turned to face the dresser. "Spank me Peter."

"One." Peter barely spanked her.

"Mm." Gwen barely reacted.

"Two." Peter spanked a little harder.

"Hm." Gwen reacted slightly louder.

"Three." Peter spanked her a bit harder.

"Uh." Gwen gasped softly.

"Four." Peter spanked her hard enough that they could hear the impact.

"Oh." Gwen gasped a bit louder.

"Five." Smack.

"Oh baby." Gwen moaned.

"Six." SMACK.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped loudly.

"Seven." Peter spanked her, this time hard enough to hurt just a little.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen yelped.

"Eight." This one hurt slightly more.

"Fuck!" Gwen looked back at Peter. "I think that's it."

Peter nodded. "I can stop."

Gwen shook her head. "Keep going."

"I love you. Nine." He spanked her even harder, and this time there was just as much m pain as pleasure.

"AH!" Gwen cried out.

"Last one." Peter raised his hand, then hesitated.

"I trust you Peter." Gwen said. "Do it."

Peter took a deep breath. "Ten." He spanked her as hard as he could.

"PETER!" Gwen screamed, bracing herself against the dresser and panting lightly.

"Hey." Peter embraced her from behind. "That's it. It's over. I'm here."

Gwen pushed herself away from the dresser and leaned back into Peter's embrace. "That was surprisingly hot." She looked at him. "My limit is definitely eight. Thank you for doing nine and ten though."

Peter nodded. "You're welcome."

Gwen bit her lip and pressed her ass into Peter's crotch. "Now pull my hair and fuck me."

Grinning, Peter grabbed Gwen's shoulders and pushed her forward. She caught herself and leaned forward against the dresser. Peter lined up and pushed into her.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned as he started fucking her. "Give it to me!"

"Oh Gwen!" Peter moaned and tugged in her hair.

"Fuck me so hard baby!" Gwen gasped.

"Yeah?" Peter began putting more power into his thrusts. "You like that you dirty girl?"

"Fuck yes!" Gwen moaned, then burst out laughing. "Sorry, I'm still not used to hearing you talk dirty."

Peter chuckled. "Ditto." He slapped her ass, keeping up a steady pace as he thrust into her.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped.

"Let's go to the bed." Peter grabbed Gwen's hips.

"Make me." Gwen said, looking back at Peter with a mischievous look on her face.

Peter shrugged. "Okay." He pulled her back away from the dresser, turned her to face the bed, pushed her as he took a few steps forward, and bent her over the bed, all while he was still inside of her.

"Do you always treat girls like this?" Gwen asked with a wink.

"Only when they ask me to." Peter spanked her and began ramming into her roughly.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen moaned loudly. "Don't stop baby!"

"Oh fuck! Gwen!" Peter moaned as he sped up a little.

"Yeah! Like that!" Gwen gasped. "Just like that!"

"Oh fuck!" Peter moaned, giving her hair a tug.

"Oh FUCK!" Gwen whimpered as she came.

Peter noticed. "Did you cum?"

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned breathlessly. "Don't hold back!"

Biting his lip, Peter slapped Gwen's ass with both hands and fucked her harder.

"Gwen!" Peter moaned a minute later. "I'm close!"

"Cum in my pussy Peter!" Gwen moaned loudly.

That was enough to drive Peter over the edge. "GWEN!" He moaned as he came hard.

The pair collapsed on the bed, clinging to each other.

"Holy fuck." Peter panted.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Gwen said softly.

Peter blushed. "Really?"

Gwen bit her lip and nodded. "To be fair, there have only been four other times."

Peter chuckled and sat up. "I'm gonna shower, because if I wait until morning I'll forget."

Gwen bit her lip. "Join you?"

Peter looked at her. "Gwen, if I ever say no to that, I've been replaced by a copycat."

Five minutes later Peter pressed Gwen up against the wall of the shower. She hooked her left leg around his waist, and he pushed into her. She gasped, holding him tightly as he thrust into her. In that moment, the only thing Gwen was certain of was that there was nowhere in the world she'd rather be and nothing she'd rather be doing than getting fucked by Peter Parker in her shower.


	4. Part 4

Gwen and Peter burst through the door to her apartment, making out heavily. Their shirts were off mere seconds after the door closed. Gwen jumped and wrapped her legs around Peter's waist, and he carried her to her room. They fell onto her bed with Peter on top, and Gwen was so caught up in the moment that she didn't think twice about Peter grabbing her wrists and moving her hands above her head until she felt webs on her wrists.

"Hey!" She gasped, breaking the kiss and struggling against the webs. "Peter!"

"Problem?" Peter asked, nipping at the soft spot behind her right ear and leaving a hickey.

"Yessss…" Gwen gasped, unable to free her arms and wrap them around Peter.

"Oh?" Peter asked, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside as he sucked on her collarbone, leaving a second hickey. "What's that?"

"Fucking…webs…" Gwen whimpered, starting to get turned on by being tied up. "Let…me…out…"

"Soon." Peter replied, kissing down Gwen's chest and sucking her right breast while he fondled her left.

"Peter…" Gwen moaned, her will to break free slowly vanishing.

"Oh Gwen." Peter mumbled as he licked her rock-hard nipple.

"Mmm!" Gwen gasped, bucking her hips as Peter kissed across her cleavage to her left breast.

"I love this scar." Peter said softly, tracing the scar over Gwen's heart with his finger. "It's just so adorable." He kissed it.

Gwen blushed in spite of her current predicament. "Aw, Peter…" she said.

Peter smiled at her, then leaned in and sucked on the scar, leaving a large hickey over it.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped loudly as what was left of her will to break free ceased to exist. "Fuck me!" She bucked her hips.

"Patience." Peter replied, then started slowly kissing down Gwen's body.

"Oh fuck…" Gwen whispered as Peter kissed past her belly button.

Peter smiled as he pulled down her shorts and panties, then moved down and kissed the inside of her left thigh.

"Peeeterrr…" Gwen whimpered as Peter kissed up her left thigh, then her right thigh. She looked down and saw him looking up her body at her. They locked eyes for a moment before Peter slipped his tongue into Gwen.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen moaned, hooking her legs up over Peter's shoulders. "A little to the right! Your right!"

Peter complied, and Gwen threw her head back in pleasure. He continued working his tongue inside her for several minutes, occasionally getting feedback from her, until she arched her back and moaned "Peter I'm close!"

Peter put his mouth over Gwen's pussy and sucked, causing her to inhale sharply. He continued this for a bit until she cried out in ecstasy and came.

"Where…" Gwen gasped for breath. "Where did you learn that?"

"I didn't." Peter replied as he kissed up her body. "Okay, that last thing I learned from the internet but the rest I just improvised."

Gwen gasped softly as Peter kissed up the valley between her breasts. "Get up here and fuck me. Hard."

Grinning, Peter kissed up her neck and whispered "Funny you say that, because that was the plan the whole time." He pushed down his shorts and underwear.

Gwen bit her lip. "Fuck that's hot." She whispered.

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, I think I'm getting better at the whole dirty talk thing."

Gwen laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "And even better at the whole sex thing."

"Glad you think so." Peter smiled and buried his cock balls-deep inside Gwen.

"Fuck!" Gwen yelped. "Peter!" She moaned as he fucked her fast and rough.

"Gwen!" Peter moaned as he rammed into her. "Holy shit!"

"Harder baby!" Gwen gasped. "Pound my pussy!"

"You're a dirty girl Gwen Stacy." Peter moaned, slapping the side of her ass and putting even more power into his thrusts.

"Fuck this dirty girl!" Gwen whimpered loudly, arching her back.

"Gwen!" Peter moaned a minute later. "I'm close!"

"Me too!" Gwen moaned. "Don't stop!"

"Gwen!" Peter shouted as he came.

"Peter!" Gwen cried out as her orgasm hit seconds later.

Peter rolled next to her, panting. "Holy shit."

"That was fucking hot." Gwen said, breathing heavily. "Now can you untie me?"

Peter blinked. "Oh, right, yeah." He reached up and freed Gwen from the webbing. She quickly wrapped her arms around Peter and snuggled up to him.

Peter woke up the next morning with his arms tied to the head of the bed with webs. He looked up and saw Gwen hanging from the ceiling completely naked, scrolling through her phone.

"Gwen?" Peter asked.

"One sec babe." Gwen replied, holding up a finger as she slowly scrolled down on her phone. A minute later she dropped to the floor and set her phone on her nightstand. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up."

Peter struggled against the webs. "What are you doing?"

Gwen smiled mischievously and crawled up onto Peter. "Giving you a taste of your own medicine." She whispered, sucking on his neck and leaving a hickey.

"Gwen…" Peter moaned softly as she slowly kissed down his body.

"Hey, you started this." Gwen said. Reaching Peter's morning wood, she locked eyes with him and slowly licked up the bottom of his shaft.

"Gweeeeeeeeeeeennn…" Peter whimpered.

Smiling, Gwen took the tip into her mouth, then slowly took in Peter's full length.

"Oh fuck…" Peter gasped as Gwen began slowly sucking him off. After a bit, she started gradually speeding up. A couple minutes later, Peter got a familiar sensation.

"Gwen!" Peter moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

Gwen just sucked faster. A few seconds later Peter couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck! Gwen!" He groaned loudly as he came. Gwen made eye contact with him and swallowed.

Peter bit his lip. "Fuck I love you."

Gwen just smiled.


	5. Part 5

That evening, Peter was swinging through the streets when he heard Gwen's voice in his ear.

"Hey, you know those two 12-story buildings on 10th street?"

"Yeah." Peter replied. "Why?"

"Meet me there." Gwen said. "Quick as you can."

"Um, okay." Peter said. "Specifically where though?"

"You'll know when you see it." Gwen replied mischievously.

The sun was setting when Peter arrived at the buildings a few minutes later. Looking up, he saw a web hammock twice as big as the last one Gwen had made between them with over a dozen anchor points on each building. Peter swung up and landed on the fifth floor of one building, made his way up to the roof, and crawled out to the hammock where Gwen lay unmasked, playing a game on her phone.

"Hey, why so high up?" Peter asked.

Gwen bit her lip and sat up. "I wanna try something." She said, grabbing a sling backpack and putting her phone in it. "Do you trust me?"

Peter thought for a second, then nodded. "Yes. Absolutely."

Gwen smiled. "Good. Put your mask and phone in the bag, then secure it behind you so it doesn't fall."

Peter blinked. "Okay." He pulled off his mask, put it and his phone in the bag, and used his webs to fasten the back to the end of the large hammock. He turned around, and Gwen's lips were in his before he even knew she was that close to him. He kissed back, and Gwen lay down on her back, pulling him down on top of her. The kiss quickly became a full-on make out session, and soon Gwen was starting to remove his Spider suit.

"So," Peter broke the kiss so he could get his arms out of the suit. "What did you call me here for?" He asked as Gwen pulled his shirt off and stuck it to the web, leaving him bare-chested with his Spider-suit pulled down to his waist.

"Literally for what we're doing right now." Gwen said, pulling her suit down to her waist and removing her shirt, revealing her bare breasts as she stuck her shirt to the web.

Peter had just started feeling her up when the reality of what Gwen was saying hit him. "You want me to fuck you on a web hammock 12 stories in the air."

"Yep." Gwen answered.

"You're sure?" Peter asked as he resumed fondling Gwen's breasts.

"Mmm…" Gwen moaned. "Positive."

"If that's what you want." Peter kissed down Gwen's chest and sucked her left breast, licking and biting her nipple until it was diamond hard. He did the same with her right breast, then grabbed her Spider suit. Gwen lifted her hips, allowing him to remove her suit completely. He stuck it to the web, then removed her shorts and stuck them as well, leaving her completely naked.

"Did you not wear underwear all day just for this?" Peter asked.

Gwen giggled. "You said I should wear more under my suit than just underwear." She shivered as a light breeze hit her. "But yes, you're damn right I did." She grabbed Peter's suit, shorts, and underwear and pulled them off together, leaving him naked as she stuck them to the web.

"You're sure about this?" Peter asked.

Biting her lip, Gwen shook her head. "Not quite." She rolled over so she was facing down. "Now I'm ready."

Peter's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

Gwen smiled over her shoulder at him and wiggled her ass. "Come find out."

Biting his lip, Peter climbed on top of Gwen and kissed her cheek. "Last chance to change your mind."

Gwen just licked her lips and gripped the web tightly. "Fuck me Spider-Man." She whispered seductively.

Peter bit his lip. "Who's asking?" He whispered, nuzzling her neck and teasing her pussy with the tip of his cock. "My partner Spider-Woman, or Gwen Stacy, the sexy blond girl I just saved?"

Gwen chuckled. "We can role play another time." She looked back at him. "Just give it to me Peter."

"Gladly." Peter pushed into Gwen, making her whimper loudly. He smiled and began thrusting into her.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen moaned. "I love your cock baby!"

"Do you now?" Peter asked, giving her hair a tug.

"Fuck yes!" Gwen gasped.

"What do you love about it?" Peter moaned as he fucked her.

"It's big." Gwen moaned. "Big enough to fill me up." She closed her eyes, then opened them. "Big enough to stretch my pussy perfectly." She gripped the web tightly. "But not so big that it hurts when you're inside me."

"I appreciate your honesty." Peter whispered. "It makes me feel good." He tugged on her hair again and picked up the pace.

"Peter?" Gwen moaned.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Look down with me."

Peter moved his head to the right and looked over Gwen's shoulder at the ground 12 stories below. "Holy shit that's high."

Gwen nodded in agreement. "Keep looking. Fuck me hard."

"Oh Gwen!" Peter braced himself against the web and rammed into her harder.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned loudly. "I'm close baby!"

"Me too!" Peter moaned.

"Cum with me!" Gwen moaned breathlessly.

A moment later they came together. Peter push himself up off her and started getting dressed.

"So," Peter said as he pulled his shirt on. "What were you expecting? How was that?"

Gwen sighed. "I don't know what I was expecting. I wanted to see if being this high up added to the thrill."

Peter nodded. "Did it?"

Gwen put her finger and thumb so close they almost touched. "Little bit. Not much. I don't regret it but at the same time it wasn't enough of a difference to be worth doing it again." She looked at Peter. "You?"

Peter shrugged. "No difference."

Gwen chuckled. "Okay then."

Peter remembered something. "Hey, remember what you said earlier about something we could try another time?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes I do. Why?"

Peter smiled. "Wanna try it?"

Biting her lip, Gwen crawled over to Peter, kissed his cheek, and sucked on his earlobe. "I've wanted to try it since the morning after our first night together." She whispered.

Peter's smile got bigger.


	6. Part 6

Gwen walked down the street in a faded gray button up shirt and black shorts, wearing a backpack and carrying a camera. She had just rounded a corner when her camera was snatched out of her hands.

"You know." Peter said, using a web to pull the camera to him. "You should really use the neck strap." He stepped out of the shadows wearing his Spidey suit.

"Hey, that's mine!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Well, Miss…" He looked at the name on the camera. "Stacy. I don't appreciate having my picture taken."

Gwen crosses her arms. "Give it back."

"No." Peter said, walking closer. Gwen back up against the wall. "Bag please?" He asked, holding out his free hand.

Gwen sighed and handed it to him. "You better not break anything."

"Don't worry, I won't." Peter replied, putting the camera in the bag and setting the bag on the ground. "You've been trying to get pictures of me for five weeks. It ends now."

Gwen chuckled. "I'm doing my job. Deal with it."

"Here's the thing Miss Stacy." he fired two web projectiles, pinning her arms to the wall at the wrists. "I don't have to." He stepped closer, standing mere inches away from her.

"Is that so?" Gwen asked, her voice getting softer as she struggled to free her wrists.

Peter nodded. "If you really want your stuff back, you're going to have to convince me." He said, looking her up and down.

Gwen acted offended. "Are you checking me out?"

"Maybe." Peter replied. "Why, is that a problem Miss Stacy?"

Gwen bit her lip and shrugged. "Not really."

"Is that so?" Peter thought for a moment. "What if I were to do...this?" He yanked her shirt open, ripping off every button and exposing Gwen's bare breasts. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Gwen blushed. "Not a big one." She said quietly.

"Interesting." Peter reached up and cupped Gwen's breasts, squeezing then lightly. "What about this?"

Gwen bit her lip to hold back a moan. "Can I have my stuff back?"

"I'm not making a deal right now." Peter replied as he gently felt her up. "Do you have a problem with what I'm doing?"

Gwen shook her head, then leaned in and whispered "This is hot, but we're definitely switching rolls next time."

"Yes we are." Peter whispered. "Remember, the safe word is 'Stop'."

Gwen nodded. "No problem Mr. Spider-Man sir." She gasped as his fondling started getting a little rough.

"You know Miss Stacy," Peter said. "I-"

"Gwen." She interrupted.

Peter nodded. "You know Gwen, I'm starting to think you're enjoying this."

"Oh?" Gwen asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "What makes you think that?"

"There's a wet spot on your shorts." Peter whispered, pressing down firmly on her nipples with his thumbs.

"Mmm…" Gwen moaned quietly. "It's not my fault getting groped by Spider-Man turns me on."

"You're right, it's not." Peter leaned in and whispered "Mask pulled up part way, or all the way on?"

"Pulled up." Gwen whispered. "Do you grope photographers in dark alleyways very often?" She asked in her normal voice.

"Not really. Only when they take my picture without permission and refuse to stop." Peter replied, reaching up and pulling his mask up to his nose before continuing to feel Gwen up.

"Ohhh..." Gwen cooed. "Are you gonna kiss me?"

"Not in the way you're thinking." Peter leaned in and started kissing the left side of her neck.

"Spider-Man…" Gwen moaned as Peter rubbed circles around her nipples. "I don't even know your name…"

"And you never will." Peter replied. Releasing her breasts, he pulled his Spider-suit down to his waist, revealing his shirtless torso. "You will only know my voice," he squeezed her tits harder than he had so far. "And my touch."

"Oh shit…" Gwen leaned her head back as Peter gave her a hickey. "What else are you going to do to me?"

"You're just going to have to find out." Peter whispered, pressing his crotch against Gwen's. "Unless you have a problem with that."

Gwen bit her lip when she felt Peter's bulge pressed against her crotch. "Can I please have my stuff back?" She asked.

"I already told you." Peter whispered. "I'm not making any deals." He reached down and unzipped her shorts. "I'm not blackmailing you." He pushed her shorts down, leaving her naked from the waist down. "You're choosing to let this happen." He started rubbing her clit. "You can end this whenever you want."

"Pe—Spider-Man!" Gwen gasped loudly.

"Here's what's going to happen." Peter said as he continued rubbing Gwen's crotch. "I'm going to free your wrists long enough to reposition them, then I'm going to stick them to the wall again." He slipped two fingers into her pussy. "If you want this to stop, that is your time to tell me. If you don't say anything by the time I finish moving your arms, you will no longer have a choice, and I will finish what I started whether you like it or not."

"I understand." Gwen whimpered and bit her lip.

Peter freed Gwen's left hand, moved it above her head, and stuck it there with web. He repeated the process with her right hand.

"Time's up." He whispered, pushing his suit the rest of the way down and revealing his now fully erect cock. "No more backing out."

Gwen bit her lip at the sight. "Is that so?"

Peter smiled and grabbed her thighs. "Indeed it is. Wrap your legs around me."

Gwen complied, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Just so we're clear, I get my stuff back after this."

Peter smiled mischievously. "I'm not making any deals here." He pushed into Gwen, who gasped loudly. He paused for less than a second before he started fucking her.

"Oh shit!" Gwen gasped, gripping his waist tightly with her legs.

"Tell me Miss Stacy." Peter moaned, squeezing her ass as he fucked her. "Is this the first time you've fucked someone who confronted you about taking their picture without permission, or is this just another day on the job for you?"

"I never do this." Gwen moaned loudly. "I shouldn't even be doing it now. This is so wrong, not to mention unprofessional."

"Is that so?" Peter asked, speeding up a little.

Gwen nodded. "Lucky for you that kind of wrong turns me on. Fuck me Spider-Man!"

Peter smiled and put more force into his thrusts while maintaining a steady pace.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned, throwing her head back.

"Are you on birth control Miss Stacy?" Peter asked, slapping the side of her ass.

"Yes!" Gwen yelped. "I'm on the pill. If you untie my hands I'll let you cum in me."

"Deal." Peter moaned, reaching up and freeing Gwen's wrists. She immediately wrapped them around his neck and whimpered "Harder Spidey…"

Peter bit her neck, leaving a purple bruise, then began fucking her hard. Gwen soon felt a familiar sensation.

"Fuck!" She gasped. "I'm close!"

"Good." Peter whispered. "Cum for me Miss Stacy."

"Cum in me Spider-Man!" Gwen cried out as she came.

"Gwen!" Peter moaned as he shot his load a few seconds later.

They stayed like that for a little under a minute, then Peter stepped back, pulled his mask down, and started getting dressed.

"You know." Gwen said as she pulled up get shorts. "You haven't kissed me yet."

"Okay." Peter said as he pulled up his Spider suit. "And?"

Gwen bit her lip. "You ruined my shirt and fucked me in an alleyway. The least you could do is kiss me."

Peter looked at her. "I'll kiss you. After I take you from behind."

Gwen blushed hard and looked down. "I'd really love that." She said softly.

Peter took a step closer. "What?"

Gwen looked at him. "I wouldn't object to that."

Three minutes later a naked-except-for-his-mask Peter pressed a completely naked Gwen up against a first floor window and drove his cock into her pussy. Gwen moaned and braced herself against the windowsill as he fucked her from behind.

"Now, Miss Stacy." Peter moaned. "Because you're being such a naughty girl, I'm going to treat you like one."

"Yes…" Gwen moaned. "Please do…"

Grinning, Peter tugged in her hair with one hand and spanked her with the other.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen yelped. "Give it to me Spider-Man!"

Six minutes later they moaned as they came together. They got dressed, and Peter cupped Gwen's face and kissed her before whispering "I'm keeping your camera" and swinging away.


	7. Part 7

Later that day, Gwen returned to her apartment and found Peter laying on her bed in a t-shirt and shorts, looking through the pictures on her camera.

"That was so goddamn hot." Gwen said, slipping out of her Spider suit to reveal the shirt Peter had ruined, which she also removed.

"We're definitely doing that again with roles reversed." Peter replied. He continued looking at the camera, and while he heard Gwen enter the room, he didn't realize she was topless.

"You know, I almost broke character and called you Peter." Gwen said, climbing onto the bed next to Peter. "But you stayed in character the whole time."

"Yeah, that was tough." Peter said, still looking at the camera.

Gwen sighed. "Peter you're not getting a blowjob until you look at me."

Peter's eyes widened. He set the camera on the nightstand to his right and looked at the topless girl to his left. "Oh."

Gwen bit her lip and climbed on top of Peter. "You did a good job staying in character." She said, pulling down his shorts and underwear. "If you had broken character it wouldn't have felt realistic and I wouldn't have enjoyed it so much." She started stroking his cock.

"Gwen…" Peter groaned quietly.

Gwen smiled and kissed his neck. "I nearly came the first time you called me 'Miss Stacy'. That's why there was a wet spot on my shorts." She nipped at his neck, leaving a mark on his right collarbone as she jerked him off.

"Baby…" Peter gasped.

"So," Gwen whispered. "Thank you for the authentic experience." She moved down Peter's body and promptly took his full length into her mouth, then started sucking him off.

"Gwen…" Peter moaned, gripping the bed sheets tightly as she bobbed her head.

"Fuck!" Peter moaned several minutes later. "I'm gonna cum!"

Gwen smiled and bobbed her head faster. Ten seconds later Peter shouted her name and came in her mouth. Gwen swallowed without hesitation, then crawled back up and kissed Peter on the cheek.

"That was fantastic." Peter said, running a hand through Gwen's hair. "I love you so much."

Gwen blushed lightly. "I love you too." She started moving her hips against Peter's. "What do you say we get you hard again so you can violate my body?"

Peter smiled and grabbed Gwen's breasts, squeezing them roughly. "Only you could say something so dirty in a voice that innocent."

Gwen smiled. "Peter, that's so sweet." She put her hands over his. "Have I mentioned how sensitive these are?"

Peter thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Well, my tits are very sensitive." Gwen said, continuing to grind against Peter, who was starting to get hard again. "That's why I love it when you grope me."

"Wow." Peter said as he continued feeling her up. "I thought I was just really good at it."

"You are." Gwen licked her lips. "Peter you're only the second guy I've fucked, but you're the fifth guy who's felt me up." She leaned in and sucked on his neck, leaving a hickey behind his left ear. "You put them all to shame." She felt him get noticeably harder.

"Oh." Peter blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome baby." Gwen kissed his cheek and continued grinding. "Grope me until you're hard again?"

Peter grinned. "Thought you'd never ask." Leaning forward, he pinned Gwen down and pressed down hard on her firm nipples.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped.

"If I make you cum, can I record us fucking?"

Gwen bit her lip, visibly aroused by what Peter had said. "Baby, if you make me cum by groping me you can record any time we fuck."

Peter smiled mischievously. "Challenge accepted." He immediately began rubbing circles around Gwen's hard nipples, pressing down roughly as he did.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped, arching her back.

Nine minutes later Gwen Stacy threw her head back and moaned as she came. Peter smiled and leaned back so he was upright. "Be right back."

Gwen nodded as she lay there, panting in disbelief.

"Here we go." Peter said, walking into the room a few minutes later with his video camera on a tripod.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Gwen admitted with a chuckle.

"Me neither." Peter replied as he set up the tripod next to the bed so the head of the bed was on the camera's left. He placed a microphone at the head of the bed, turned on the camera, and walked around to sit on the bed next to Gwen. "Sit up baby."

Gwen bit her lip and sat up, revealing her tits. Peter started to speak, but Gwen put a finger to his lips. "If anyone else ever sees any videos we make, I will kill you."

Peter thought for a moment. "What if it turns out to not be my fault? What if it's your fault, or what if it's nobody's fault?"

Gwen considered this. "If it's my fault you can decide what to do. If neither of us is at fault we'll deal with whoever saw it together."

She looked at Peter. "All copies of any videos we make will be locked up at all times."

Peter nodded. "Unless we're watching one."

"Right." Gwen agreed. "Okay, go ahead."

Smiling, Peter put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Stand up baby."

Blushing, Gwen crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up, revealing her body to the camera. Peter did the same.

"Should we do some kind of intro?" Peter asked.

Gwen giggled and shook her head. "Let's just get on with it."

"Okay." Peter moved to stand behind Gwen, wrapped his left hand around her torso below her breasts, and moved his right hand down between her legs, slipping two fingers into her pussy.

"Peter…" Gwen moaned, leaning back against him as he fingered her.

"Tell the two of us in the audience who you are." Peter whispered

"Gwen Stacy." Gwen moaned.

"And who am I?" Peter kissed her neck as he worked his fingers inside of her.

"Peter Parker." Gwen moaned.

"And what would you like me to do?" Peter asked.

Gwen bit her lip. "I want you to violate my body in every way you know I crave." She rolled her hips against his fingers.

"I should probably edit this out afterwards." Peter whispered, removing his fingers and moving next to Gwen.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, it's a little too cheesy for my liking."

"What now?" Peter asked.

"Let's start at the beginning." Gwen grabbed Peter's shoulders and kissed him. Peter kissed back, and Gwen lay down on the bed, pulling Peter on top of him. Peter soon broke the kiss and sucked on Gwen's neck, leaving a hickey on her left jugular.

"Peter, I can't cover that up…" Gwen gasped.

"Then don't." Peter whispered, giving her a second hickey an inch above the first one. "I don't care."

Gwen bit her lip. "I know you're just saying that for dirty talk and you really care but holy shit that was hot."

Peter blushed. "Really?"

Gwen nodded. "Keep going."

Peter slapped the side of Gwen's ass. "Dirty girl." He sucked on the soft spot behind her ear, leaving a hickey.

"Shit!" Gwen yelped. "Only for you baby!"

Peter smiled and slapped the other side of her ass. "Oh Gwen…" He kissed down her neck and sucked her left breast while fondling her right.

"Peeeterrr…" Gwen arched her back. "Oh fuck baby."

"Tell me what you want." Peter said, licking Gwen's diamond hard nipple.

"Your cock." Gwen whimpered as Peter kissed across her cleavage. "I want it inside me."

"Is that so?" Peter asked, nipping at Gwen's nipple.

"Yeah…" Gwen nodded.

"How badly?" Peter whispered as he kissed back up her chest to the right side of her neck.

"Let me show you…" Gwen grabbed Peter's shoulders and rolled on top of him, pinning him down. "This badly." Gwen positioned her hips over Peter's and dropped down, impaling herself on his fully erect cock.

"FUCK!" Gwen cried out as she took in Peter's full length all at once.

"Still not used to that?" Peter asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I hope I never get used to it." She kissed Peter's cheek and started riding him, letting all but the tip slide out every time she rose up and taking him all the way in every time she dropped back down. She started slow, but after about 30 seconds she picked up the pace, riding him fast and hard.

"Oh fuck!" Peter moaned. "You like that you dirty girl?"

"I fucking love your cock baby!" Gwen replied without hesitation. "You fill me up so good!"

"You ready?" Peter asked.

"For what?" Gwen moaned breathlessly.

Peter grabbed Gwen's hips and rolled to his right, tipping Gwen onto her side with her head closer the camera. He pulled out, then flipped Gwen face down and climbed on top of her, pinning her down.

"Ready to be properly violated." Peter whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

"Mmm!" Gwen whimpered. "I've been ready for that since our first kiss…"

Peter blushed. "Really?"

Gwen blushed harder and nodded.

"I love you." Peter rammed his cock into Gwen's pussy and began fucking her harder than ever before.

"PETER!" Gwen cried out louder than she had a couple minutes earlier. "FUCK!"

Even with their superpower-enhanced stamina, Gwen felt an orgasm coming after barely three minutes.

"Peter!" She moaned loudly. "I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm so close baby!" Peter moaned in her ear.

"Cum in my pussy!" Gwen gasped.

"Cum with me Gwen!" Peter groaned.

Five seconds later they both came harder than ever before.

"PETER!" Gwen screamed.

"GWEN!" Peter shouted.

Peter rolled off of Gwen and onto his back. They lay there panting for quite awhile before Peter reached out and turned off the camera. He crawled to the head of the bed and lay back. Gwen rolled over and moved to snuggle up next to him. Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and the young couple smiled at each other.

"You know," Peter mumbled, cupping Gwen's left breast. "I love this little scar." He lightly ran his thumb up and down the short line over her heart.

"Mmm…" Gwen sighed. "I love it when you touch me. Even when it's not sexual."

Peter kissed her forehead and continued lightly rubbing the scar. He pressed down just a little, and Gwen bit her lip and looked at him.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Don't stop." Gwen said quietly. "I don't wanna go any further than this, but please don't stop."

Peter licked his lips and continued rubbing. He didn't squeeze, and none of his other fingers moved, he just rubbed the scar. After a couple minutes, he pressed down a little more. Gwen closed her eyes and smiled, nuzzling Peter's chest. "Don't stop." She whispered.

Peter continued rubbing the scar for over half an hour, occasionally pressing down just a little more. He didn't realize how much time had gone by until he felt Gwen squeeze his arm tightly and heard her inhale sharply. He looked down and saw she was clenching her teeth. A moment later she relaxed her whole body and smiled.

Peter blinked. "Did you just cum?"

Gwen's smile grew as she nodded. "You bet I did." She whispered.

Peter looked at her with wide eyes. "Damn."

Gwen opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You're adorable." She said with a small laugh.

"Ditto." Peter closed his eyes. Gwen did the same a moment later.


	8. Part 8

Peter was walking down an alley carrying a camera and wearing a backpack when Spider-Woman swung overhead. He tried to get a picture, but she disappeared around a corner too quickly. He jogged over to an abandoned three story building nearby and climbed up to the roof, where he found patio furniture. He was walking the edge when something hit his back and pulled him back into a lawn chair. Spider-Woman walked around in front of him and pushed him down into the chair, grabbed his bag and camera, and tied his arms and legs to the chair with webbing.

"You've been trying to get my picture for a month." Gwen said, setting the backpack and camera on a table. "Why won't you just give up?"

"It's my job." Peter struggled against the webs. "Can you let me go?"

"No." Gwen leaned over him. "Who even are you?"

"Peter Parker. Daily Bugle." Peter replied.

"Well Peter Parker, here's the deal." Gwen grabbed his balls firmly. "You're going to back the hell off. Understand?"

Peter bit his lip. "Are you coming onto me or threatening me?"

"Shut up and answer the question." Gwen snapped, squeezing his balls a little.

"Okay you're threatening me." Peter winced in pain. "Yes I understand, but I can't back off. This is what I get paid to do."

"Fine." Gwen let go of his balls and climbed onto his lap. Shocked, Peter watched with wide eyes as she slipped her arms out of her Spider-suit and pulled it down to her waist. Pulling her mask up to her nose, she leaned in and nipped at Peter's neck, leaving a hickey. Sitting back up, she unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor. "Put your hands on me."

Peter's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious." Gwen moved her hips against Peter's crotch. "Put your hands on me. I'm not saying it again."

Peter looked down at his hands, which were tied to the chair. "Ummm…"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh. Right. Sorry." She freed Peter's hands.

Peter gulped and reached up, cupping Gwen's breasts. "Okay?"

"Good." Gwen said, lightly grinding against Peter. "Squeeze."

Peter blinked. "Um, okay." He gave her breasts a light, playful squeeze.

Gwen bit her lip. "Keep going. Don't stop."

"This is so weird." Peter mumbled as he fondled Gwen's breasts.

"Mmm…" Gwen moaned quietly. "If it makes you feel better, you're actually really good at this."

"I said weird, not bad." Peter said, biting his lip and rubbing circles around Gwen's nipples as she ground her hips against his.

"Oh yeah…" Gwen moaned, leaning her head back. "You definitely know what you're doing…"

"Um, thanks." Peter replied, squeezing Gwen's breasts more roughly.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen gasped. Leaning forward, she looked down at Peter and said "Congrats. You passed the first test. Raise your arms."

"Okay." Peter complied, and Gwen pulled his shirt off.

"Mr. Parker, you are deceptively muscular." Gwen said, putting her hands on his chest.

"Oh." Peter blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Gwen said, kissing down his chest. She pulled down his shorts and underwear, biting her lip at the sight of his erection, then started kissing back up his chest.

"What the…" Peter moaned softly

"Peter, you've passed the second test." Gwen whispered seductively. "I want you inside me."

Peter's jaw dropped. "If your webs weren't tying my legs to the chair I would not believe you're the real Spider-Woman."

Gwen chuckled. "What do you say?" She asked, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroked it. "Wanna fuck a superhero?"

Peter gulped. "Can I have my stuff back?"

Gwen looked over at the camera and bag. "Oh, yeah, I was gonna give that back no matter what." She rubbed her pussy against the tip of Peter's cock. "Well? Want to?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded. "You're damn right I do."

"Good." Gwen said, lowering herself down onto his cock. "Ohhhhhhhh…" she groaned as she slowly took in his full length. "Mr. Parker, you are a very gifted man."

Peter blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Gwen started riding him. She started slow, but soon picked up the pace.

"Fuck me Spider-Woman…" Peter moaned.

"Oh yeah…" Gwen moaned as she rode him. "Suck on my tits."

"If I wasn't inside you right now I would never believe you were serious." Peter leaned in and sucked on Gwen's right breast, licking her nipple.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen gasped and started riding him harder.

"Oh fuck!" Peter kissed across Gwen's cleavage and sucked her left breast.

"Mr. Parker," Gwen moaned breathlessly, "How would you like to cum in Spider-Woman's pussy?"

Peter nipped at Gwen's left nipple. "Easiest choice ever." He moaned. "I'm close!"

"Me too. Cum in me Mr. Parker!" Gwen sucked on Peter's right collarbone, leaving a mark.

"Spider-Woman!" Peter shouted as he came.

"OH PETER!" Gwen cried out as she came a few seconds later. She wrapped her arms around him and just sat there, holding him and panting lightly. After a couple minutes, she climbed off of him and untied his legs.

"Just so you know, I won't tell anyone about this." Peter said as he pulled his shorts up.

"Oh, I don't care." Gwen waved her hand. "You can tell whoever you want, it doesn't matter to me."

"Wait, seriously?" Peter asked. "Why not?"

Gwen smiled as she pulled her suit up to her waist. "Because nobody will ever believe you."

"Good point." Peter replied as he put his shirt on.

Gwen finished getting dressed and walked over to Peter. "Mr. Parker, I wanted to thank you." Grabbing his shoulders, she crashed her lips to his and proceeded to explore his mouth with her tongue for a full minute. Peter kissed back, but after a minute Gwen pulled back. She pulled her mask down and swung away before Peter could say anything.


	9. Part 9

Gwen and Peter sat at her kitchen counter, finishing their dinner.

"Alright," Gwen said, standing up. "My dishwasher is broken, so we're gonna have to do this by hand. You wanna wash or dry?"

Peter thought for a moment. "Honestly I'd rather rip your clothes and ravish you right here on the floor."

Gwen looked at him. "Really?"

Peter stood up. "Yeah."

Gwen bit her lip. "Tell you what. After we do the dishes you can ravish me on the here." She patted the counter.

Peter blinked. "You'd think I wouldn't have to ask at this point, but really?"

"Really." Gwen walked around the counter and leaned in close. "Between you and me." She whispered. "I've always wanted to see if getting fucked on the counter leaves an ass print." She sucked on his earlobe.

"Mmm…" Peter sighed. "I oughta push you down to your knees."

"Well." Gwen nipped at Peter's earlobe. "If you wash and dry you won't have to push."

Peter felt himself getting hard. "As tempting as that is, if I do both it'll take twice as long."

"Good point." Gwen pulled back. "You wanna wash or dry?"

Peter shrugged. "Makes no difference to me."

"Okay." Gwen walked into her bedroom and returned with a 1951 half dollar coin she kept on her nightstand. "Winner washes." She tossed the coin up. "Call it."

"Tails."

Gwen caught the coin and flipped it onto the back of her hand. "Tails. You wash, I dry."

Peter started to turn around.

"Oh, and Peter?"

Peter stopped. "Yeah?"

Gwen smiled. "Let's make it interesting. No touching during dishes or no sex tonight."

Peter shrugged. "That applies to you too."

Gwen chuckled. "Yeah, obviously. Let's get started."

23 minutes later Gwen finished drying the last plate. She put it on the top of the stack in the cupboard, and Peter was grinding on her half a second after the cupboard door finished closing.

"That was quick." Gwen said teasingly, pushing her ass back against Peter's crotch.

"You know, it's funny." Peter said as he started pulling her shirt up. "I had a vision of the future, and in about ten minutes you're gonna say the exact opposite of that."

"Did you now?" Gwen raised her arms, allowing Peter to pull her shirt off, revealing her lack of a bra as she turned to face him. "Interesting." She tugged at his shirt.

"Fuck I want you." Peter said, raising his arms.

"The feeling has never been more mutual." Gwen pulled his shirt off and pushed down her shorts and panties, leaving her naked.

Peter took a moment to look at Gwen's body. "I swear, every time it's like the first time all over again."

Gwen smiled. "You are so sweet." She said, pulling down Peter's shorts and underwear. "I'd blush if I wasn't so horny." She kissed the tip of his cock, then stood up. "Let's go to the counter."

"Right." Peter held out his hands face up. "Jump."

Gwen jumped, wrapping her legs around Peter's waist. Peter held her up by her hips and carried her over to the counter. He set her down and immediately put his right hand between her legs and slipped two fingers inside her.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped, half from surprise and half from pleasure.

"Expecting me to shove my cock in right away?"

"Expecting?" Gwen moaned as Peter fingered her rapidly. "I was looking forward to it! Left a little."

"Sorry to disappoint." Peter kissed her cheek and angled his fingers slightly to the left.

"Don't be!" Gwen gasped. "Almost! A little deeper!"

Peter pushed his fingers a tiny bit deeper and rubbed that spot.

"Fuck!" Gwen yelped. "That's it! Right there! Don't stop!"

"Tell me when you're close." Peter said as he fingered Gwen vigorously.

"When have I not?" Gwen moaned loudly.

"Good point." Peter spanked her with his free hand. "Say my name."

"Peter!" Gwen looked him in the eye. "I think that's the first time you've said that."

"It is." Peter rubbed harder. "Not as much of a turn on as I expected."

"I'm gonna cum baby!" Gwen moaned.

"Good." Peter removed his fingers, grabbed Gwen's hips, and drove his cock deep into her pussy.

"PETER!" Gwen cried out as she came.

"How was that?" Peter asked.

"Surprising." Gwen smiled at him. "Fuck me hard Peter. Right now. Don't think, don't hesitate, just fuck m-OH SHIT!"

She was cut off when Peter started fucking her fast and hard. "Fuck!" He moaned.

"Peter!" Gwen moaned loudly as she clung to him. "Give it to me Peter!"

"You like that you dirty girl?" Peter moaned, reaching up and aggressively feeling Gwen up as he rammed into her.

"FUCK YEAH!" Gwen yelped as a second orgasm hit her.

"Did you just cum again?" Peter asked, squeezing her breasts hard.

"You're damn right I did!" Gwen gasped, tightening her arms and legs. "Pound my pussy Peter Parker!"

"Only you could make alliteration sexy!" Peter spanked her roughly.

"Oh Peter!" Gwen kissed him hard as he fucked her. Peter kissed back, and a moment later the kiss muffled the shriek caused by Gwen's third orgasm.

Peter broke the kiss and looked into Gwen's eyes. "Holy shit!" He gasped. "Another one?"

"It won't be the last!" Gwen whimpered. "Don't stop!"

35 seconds later Gwen Stacy came for the fourth time in as many minutes.

"Oh baby!" Peter moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum in my pussy!" Gwen replied.

Ten seconds later Peter came hard. "GWEN!" He moaned very loudly.

They held each other for a couple minutes before Peter stepped back. Hopping down, Gwen turned to see the outline of her ass visible on the counter. She bit her lip

"See?" Peter embraced Gwen from behind. "I told you you have a perfect ass."

"Peter," Gwen turned around to look at him. "That was fucking amazing fucking."

Peter chuckled. "After you came the first time, the others just kinda rolled off one after the other."

Gwen bit her lip. "I knew it was possible but the only other time that happened was six years ago and I was using a vibrator, so until now I just assumed it was a fluke." She put a pair of shorts on.

"I'm gonna go do my laundry." Gwen said as she pulled a shirt on. If you want yours done you can do it yourself."

"Okay." Peter replied. He watched as Gwen wandered around the room, grabbing various clothes that were scattered around the room, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You." Peter said, climbing out of bed. "You are simultaneously the sexiest and most adorkable person I know."

Gwen blushed as Peter walked over to her.

"I love you Gwen." Peter kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." Gwen said. "You know," She reached down and rubbed Peter's semi-erect cock. "If you get dressed and come do your laundry with me now, we can take care of this afterwards."

Five minutes later Peter was dressed and following Gwen downstairs to her building's laundry room. Gwen showed Peter how to use her building's washers, and a few minutes later they sat down to wait. They passed the time playing Infinity Blade. Once the washers stopped, Peter and Gwen moved their clothes to the dryers. As soon as the dryers started running, Gwen used her webs to lock the door, then pushed down her shorts and hopped up onto the running dryer. Realizing what she wanted, Peter eagerly dropped his shorts and began fucking her.

"Oh shit!" Gwen moaned, her voice distorted by the dryer's movement and vibrations as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck.

"This feels so weird!" Peter gasped, kissing Gwen's neck.

"I know!" Gwen wrapped her legs around Peter's waist. "I'm not gonna last long, so this'll definitely be a quickie."

"Same here!" Peter moaned as he thrust into her. "Oh Gwen!"

Sure enough, within a couple minutes Gwen felt a familiar sensation. "I'm close Peter!"

"Good!" Peter moaned. "I'm barely holding it back!"

12 seconds later Gwen and Peter came together. They held each other for a moment, then pulled up their shorts and went back to playing Infinity Blade. Seven minutes later Gwen was bent over the dryer and Peter was pulling down her shorts with their Spider senses alerted them to someone approaching the door.

Five minutes after they got back to Gwen's apartment their clothes were scattered across the floor and Peter was sitting on the couch while Gwen rode him like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck!" Peter moaned. "Someone can't get enough tonight!"

"Yep!" Gwen replied. A moment later she gripped Peter's hair tightly between her fingers and cried out as she came.

"Oh baby!" Peter moaned in her ear.

"I figured we could do this like once every couple months." Gwen explained once she caught her breath. "Just spend the day fucking each other's brains out." She climbed off of him.

"Once or twice a month sounds good." Peter said, kissing the scar in Gwen's left breast.

Gwen burst out laughing. "Peter, we still have a responsibility to city."

Peter shrugged. "You make a good point."

"I know." Gwen put on panties and a t-shirt and walked into the bathroom.

Hours later, Gwen woke up with Peter's hard-on pressed against her leg. She checked the clock and saw it was 1:43 am.

"Peter." She whispered.

She got no answer.

"Peter." She whispered a little louder, nudging him with her elbow.

"Hmm?" Peter groaned as he woke up. "Yeah?"

"Fuck me." Gwen whispered, pushing her panties down and rubbing her crotch against his erection.

"Huh?" Peter asked groggily.

Biting her lip, Gwen grabbed Peter's hard-on. "Peter, fuck me."

"Oh. Okay." Peter pushed down his shorts, grabbed her hips, and pushed into her. "Sideways like this, or top and bottom?"

"Like this."

"Okay." Peter started fucking her.

"Oh baby…" Gwen gasped, moving her hips to meet each thrust.

"Oh fuck." Peter moaned. "We're gonna make a mess."

"You'll make a bigger mess if you pull out." Gwen moaned, looking back at Peter. "Cum in me and we'll clean up the mess after breakfast."

"Okay." Peter sped up his thrusts.

"Yeah baby." Gwen whimpered. "Cum with me."

A minute later they came together, and ten minutes after that they were fast asleep.


	10. Part 10

The next morning, Gwen stood in the bathroom in a clean t-shirt and panties. She was squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush when Peter came up behind her and pressed his morning wood against her ass as he leaned past her to grab his toothbrush.

"Just for future reference," Peter said, squeezing toothpaste onto his brush. "Half asleep sex in the middle of the night does not prevent morning wood." He started brushing.

Gwen paused brushing long enough to say "Noted."

Peter smiled and started grinding against Gwen as they brushed their teeth.

"Let me guess." Gwen filled a small cup with water. "As soon as we're both done brushing you're gonna fuck me bent over the counter so we can watch ourselves in the mirror?" She rinsed and spit.

"Close." Peter replied, spitting into the sink. "I'm also gonna record it." He pulled out his phone and a mini tripod, set them up on the counter, and resumed brushing.

"And you're assuming I'm okay with that?" Gwen asked, locking eyes with Peter in the mirror.

Peter chuckled. "It's not an assumption."

Gwen put on a cheesy smile. "You know me so well." She pulled her shirt off, proudly showing off her breasts. "Finish brushing so we can make a sex tape." She said, pushing down her panties.

Peter rinsed and spit, then removed his shirt and pushed down his shorts. He pulled up the camera on his phone, started recording, and spanked Gwen. "You're a naughty girl Gwen." He spanked her with his other hand. "Aren't you?"

"Yes!" Gwen yelped, using her arms to brace herself against the counter. "Fuck me Peter!"

"Patience." Peter grabbed Gwen's shoulders and pulled her back so she was standing up with her back pressed against his chest. He kissed her neck, reached his left hand around to grope her left breast, and reached his right hand between her legs, slipping a finger into her pussy.

"Peeeterrr…" Gwen cooed softly as Peter fingered her.

"You feel that?" Peter asked, rubbing his erect cock against Gwen's ass and fondling her left breast roughly.

"Fuck yeah…" Gwen whimpered.

"You want it, don't you?" Peter whispered as he slipped a second finger into Gwen's pussy.

"Yesss…" Gwen gasped. "To the right…"

"Say it." Peter angled his fingers to the right. "Say exactly what you want."

"I want your cock in my pussy." Gwen moaned. "I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard." She leaned back against Peter's shoulder. "I want you to cum in me."

Peter smiled and nipped at Gwen's neck, leaving a hickey as he fingered her. "Is that so?"

Gwen bit her lip and nodded. "That's the spot! Faster baby! Harder!"

Grinning, Peter rubbed faster and harder. A moment later Gwen came. Peter locked eyes with her in the mirror and licked his fingers off. Gwen gasped audibly at the sight.

"I love you." Peter whispered.

"I love you too." Gwen whispered back. "Remind me why I'm proud to call you my boyfriend."

Peter pushed Gwen forward, bending her over the counter. She caught herself with her hands and braced herself against the counter. A moment later Peter buried his cock balls-deep in Gwen's pussy and started fucking her fast and rough.

"Oh shit!" Gwen moaned.

"You like that, don't you Gwen?" Peter grabbed a fistful of blond hair and gave it a tug.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen gasped. "Give it to me!"

Peter spanked Gwen and picked up the pace.

"Peter!" Gwen yelped. That was when she finally looked up at the mirror.

Gwen saw herself bent over the counter. She noticed that while her breasts weren't particularly large, they were bouncing with each thrust. She saw Peter standing behind her, holding her hips as he thrust his cock into her over and over. Gwen took all that in in a second, and she bit her lip.

"Peter!" She moaned. "Look at us."

Peter looked up and took in everything Gwen had. "Holy shit that's hot." He began fucking her harder.

"Fuck!" Gwen moaned loudly. "Peter I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Peter spanked her. "Oh Gwen!"

They locked eyes in the mirror. A moment later they moaned each other's names came, Peter first and Gwen a few seconds later.

Turning to look into the phone's camera, Gwen said "Pro tip. If your best friend is part of the demographic of people you're attracted to, date them, or at the very least fuck them. The better you know each other the better the sex will be. At least in theory." She ended the recording.

"What was that?" Peter asked as he pulled out and pulled up his shorts.

"In case we ever decide to post them on any porn sites." Gwen replied, pulling up her panties.

"Makes sense." Peter said as they put their shirts on.


	11. Part 11

That evening, Gwen was swinging through the city in her Spider suit when Peter's voice spoke in her ear.

"Hey, I haven't found anything in hours." He said.

"Me neither." Gwen replied.

"I was thinking." Peter said. "We've been having a lot of sex lately. Like, a lot. But it's been mainly as ourselves. Gwen Stacy got fucked by Spider-Man, and Peter Parker got seduced by Spider-Woman, but Spider-Man and Spider-Woman haven't hooked up yet."

Gwen considered this. "And you wanna arrange that."

"Yeah." Peter answered. "Interested?"

"Of course." Gwen landed on the side of a building. "You wanna play it as strangers or partners?"

There were a few seconds of silence as Peter thought about it. "Strangers." He finally said. "But we can try partners some other time."

"Okay." Gwen thought for a moment. "Who should make the first move?"

"Ummm…" Peter mumbled. "I dunno. We could both play it kinda flirty?"

"Sounds good." Gwen bit her lip. "When do you wanna do it?"

Peter chuckled. "Right now." Gwen looked up just as Peter swung around a corner and landed on the wall above her.

"Spider-Woman." Peter said, spinning a large web on the wall. "We meet at last."

"Spider-Man." Gwen crawled up to the web. "This is a surprise."

Peter chuckled. "The real surprise is how hot you are."

Gwen feigned being flattered, embarrassed, and taken aback. "Are you hitting on me?"

Peter pulled his mask up to his nose so Gwen could see his smirk. "Sorry, am I being too forward?" He asked. "I can stop."

"I don't mind a little forwardness." Gwen replied, pulling her mask up to her nose. "You're pretty hot yourself."

"Interesting." Peter crawled closer. "How much forwardness do you mind?"

Gwen shrugged. "Not sure. Depends on the situation."

"Okay. Hm." Peter thought for a moment. "If I did something like, say, this." He reached up and cupped her right breast. "Would that be too forward?"

"Spider-Man!" Gwen gasped, acting like she was caught off guard. "We just met! Are you seriously coming onto me?"

"Yeah, I am." Peter replied, playfully squeezing her breast through her suit. "Is that a problem?"

Gwen bit her lip. "It could be! What are your intentions? What is your end goal here?"

"To get you out of this suit and whatever you're wearing under it" Peter reached his other hand up and cupped her left breast. "To fuck you right here on the side of this building." He squeezed both of her breasts firmly. "Is that a problem?"

"Probably!" Gwen moaned softly as Peter groped her. "Just so we're clear, you wanna fuck me on the wall because I'm the only one you could actually do that with and not risk me falling, or because you wanna fuck me right now and you don't wanna go anywhere else to do it?"

"Both." Peter gave Gwen a quick peck on the lips. "Is that a problem?"

Gwen shrugged. "Not really, no." She put a hand on the back of Peter's head and pulled him into a kiss. Peter kissed back, and Gwen wasted no time slipping her tongue into his mouth. Peter began skillfully feeling her up as he tangled his tongue with hers. Gwen sighed into the kiss, and Peter started pulling her suit down off her shoulders, revealing a gray t-shirt underneath. Gwen broke the kiss and slipped her arms out of her suit, allowing Peter to pull it down to her waist.

"Just so we're clear," Gwen said, pulling Peter's suit down to his waist to reveal a red t-shirt. "This is just sex." She tugged at his shirt. "No names, no strings."

"Right." Peter raises his arms, allowing Gwen to take his shirt off and stick it to the web. "But it's not a one time thing. The door stays open for more in the future." He started grinding against her.

"We'll see." Gwen raised her arms so Peter could remove her shirt. He immediately cupped her bare breasts. "Spider-Woman, I don't know if you never wear a bra under your suit or if today is a fluke, but thank you." He leaned in and sucked her left breast while fondling her right.

"Oh Spider-Man…" Gwen moaned and wrapped her arms around his torso. "You wanna fuck me?"

"You're damn right I do." Peter whispered, kissing her neck and biting her collarbone, leaving a mark.

"Hm!" Gwen gasped. "You wanna fuck me right side up like we are now? Or upside down? Or sideways?"

"I don't care." Peter licked one of Gwen's diamond hard nipples and rubbed the other with his thumb. "This works."

"Oh yeah…" Gwen moaned. "You definitely know what you're doing."

"Thanks." Peter reached down and started pulling down Gwen's suit and the shorts underneath.

Gwen looked down and saw he was having trouble. "Here." She said, bending her legs and bringing her knees to her chest.

Peter bit his lip. "Damn you're sexy." He flicked Gwen's nipple, making her gasp, then he pulled her suit and shorts off in a single move and stuck them to the web.

"No panties either?" Peter asked with a smile. "You're a dirty girl Spider-Woman." He slipped a finger into her pussy and started fingering her.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen moaned. "You like dirty girls Spider-Man?" She asked seductively.

Peter chuckled. "Like them? I fucking love them!" He leaned in and nipped at Gwen's neck, leaving a hickey under her chin. "I also love fucking them." He whispered, then slipped a second finger into her pussy.

"I bet you do!" Gwen moaned. "Why don't you show me?" She rubbed the bulge in Peter's suit, then tugged on his suit.

"Good idea." Peter removed his fingers and took off his suit and shorts, freeing his cock.

"Oh." Gwen bit her lip, acting like she'd never seen it before. "You, sir, are a very lucky man."

"Thank you." Peter whispered, teasing Gwen's pussy with the tip. "Would you like to find out how lucky you are?"

"Mmm…" Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'd love to. You should show me." She nipped at Peter's neck, giving him a hickey. "Fuck me Spider-Man." She whispered.

"Gladly." Peter pushed into her.

"Oh shit!" Gwen whimpered, gripping his hair tightly with her right hand while keeping her left arm wrapped around his torso.

"You like that, huh?" Peter asked as he pulled out most of the way and thrust back in.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned. "You fill me up so good!"

"My pleasure." Peter moaned as he picked up the pace. "Should I pull out?"

"Please don't!" Gwen gasped. "I'm on the pill!"

"You got it!" Peter kissed her fiercely.

"Mmm!" Gwen moaned into the kiss, clinging to him as he rammed into her. After a moment, she broke the kiss and gasped "Fuck you're good!"

"Spider-Woman!" Peter moaned. "You're so damn sexy!"

After another minute or so, Gwen bent her knees on either side of Peter's hips and rolled then over, pinning Peter to the web on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Rotated cowgirl." Gwen chuckled as she started riding him. "Is that a problem?" She asked teasingly.

Peter bit his lip and shook his head. "Fuck me Spider-Woman." He moaned.

Gwen started out upright, allowing Peter to feel her up as she rode him. After a couple minutes, she whispered "Fuck it." Putting her hands on Peter's chest, she made sure her lower legs were sticking to the web before leaning back, facing straight up as she bounced back and forth on Peter's cock.

"Holy shit!" Peter moaned. "You're a very kinky girl!"

"You're damn right I am!" Gwen moaned. "Oh fuck!"

"I'm gonna cum!" Peter moaned.

"Me too!" Gwen rode him harder. "Cum in me Spider-Man!"

That drove Peter over the edge. "Spider-Woman!" He gasped loudly as he came.

"Spider-Man!" Gwen cried out as her orgasm hit seconds later. Climbing off of Peter, she pressed her back against the wall as she panted.

"So," Peter looked at her. "What is your real name?"

Gwen smirked and started getting dressed. "If you really wanna know I'll tell you, but if I do I'm never having sex with you again."

Peter bit his lip and started getting dressed. "No names then."

Gwen finished getting dressed and pulled her mask down. "Good choice." She fired a web and swung away.


	12. Part 12

The next day, Peter and Gwen were helping May run some errands. They were on their way back when May pulled into a liquor store parking lot.

"I'll be back in five." May said as she got out and went inside.

"From my experience, more like 20." Peter said with a chuckle.

"Perfect." Gwen said, climbing onto Peter's lap and unzipping her shorts.

"Oh." Peter blinked. "Okay." He pulled Gwen's shirt up until it was bunched up above her bra-clad tits. While Gwen slipped off her shorts and panties, Peter unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"We can stop." Gwen said as she unzipped Peter's shorts. "I can wait until we get home."

Peter chuckled. "Honestly, my willingness to wait vanished when you climbed on top of me."

Gwen giggled. "And if someone sees us?" She asked, pulling down Peter's shorts and underwear.

Peter shrugged. "I'll pull your shirt back down."

"Works for me." Gwen said, then slowly licked up the bottom of Peter's shaft.

"Gweeeeeennnnn…" Peter gasped, grabbing the car door for support.

Gwen burst out laughing. "I will never get tired of that." She looked up at Peter. "You want a BJ or a quickie?"

Peter bit his lip. "Um...69? That would be the best of both worlds."

Gwen smiled. "I like the way you think." Putting her hands on the floor, she raised her hips up onto Peter, then pushed herself up until her hips were even with Peter's face.

"I've never done this vertically before." Gwen said with a small chuckle. "Should be fun." She took Peter's cock balls-deep in her mouth and started sucking him off. Moaning, Peter slipped his tongue into Gwen's pussy and started eating her out. Gwen moaned against Peter's erection.

The young couple continued giving each other oral for three full minutes. Realizing he was close, Peter removed his tongue from Gwen's slit, put his mouth over her pussy, and sucked.

"Hmmm!" Gwen gasped, gagging on Peter's cock. Pausing, she looked up at Peter and gasped "Holy fuck. Don't you dare stop." She then resumed giving him head, this time faster and more aggressively. 30 seconds later they let out muffled moans as they came together. Gwen climbed off of Peter, and they quickly got dressed.

Ten minutes later Peter was on top of Gwen. His hand was up her shirt, hers was down his shorts, and their tongues were wrestling for dominance when their Spider senses tingled. They got up just in time to see May walk out carrying a paper bag.

"That was close." Peter said, zipping up his shorts.

"Yeah." Gwen replied. "And now I wanna have car sex."

A moment later May opened the door and got in. "Sorry that took so long. They didn't have what I usually get." She pulled out of the parking lot.

When they got home half an hour later, May got out and brought her bags inside.

"Stay here." Peter told Gwen. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Gwen said with a small smile.

Peter returned two minutes later with the car keys and got in the driver's seat. "Hop up front." He said as he started the car.

Gwen climbed into the front passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. "What's up?"

"I told her I'm taking you on a date." Peter replied as he started driving.

"Well technically that's true." Gwen said, rubbing Peter's crotch.

"Mmm…" Peter groaned. "If you're gonna suck me off let me pull over first."

Gwen giggled and stopped rubbing. "I already did that, remember?"

Peter chuckled. "You know, you're the third girl who's given me head, and you put them to shame."

Gwen blushed. "You're serious?"

Peter nodded. "You're also the first girl I've done 69 with."

Gwen bit her lip and started rubbing her crotch. "Where are we going?"

Peter smiled. "Somewhere private."

Five minutes later Peter pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned bowling alley. Gwen was on his lap as soon as he put the car in park, and by the time he turned the car off he had two hickies on the left side of his neck.

"Horny much?" Peter asked jokingly as Gwen started grinding on him.

"Very." Gwen replied as she unzipped her shorts. "I need you now."

"Fuck that's hot." Peter mumbled and pushed down his shorts and underwear. Gwen did the same, then impaled herself on Peter's cock still-hardening.

"Gwen!" Peter gasped. "Oh shit!"

"Oh fuck I need this!" Gwen moaned as she rode him. She kissed him passionately.

Peter was fully erect 15 seconds later, and Gwen immediately doubled her speed.

"Peter!" She moaned breathlessly. "Oh fuck! I'm already close!"

"I'm not!" Peter moaned. "Oh baby!"

"PETER!" Gwen cried out as she came. Opening the driver's side door, she climbed off of Peter and out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, getting out of the car as Gwen pulled her shirt off.

"We're just getting started Peter." Gwen replied, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside before hopping up onto the car.

"Oh boy." Peter pulled his shirt off and walked around the front of the car.

Gwen smiled and spread her legs. "Come do me."

"Gladly." Peter pushed into Gwen and started fucking her hard.

"Yes!" Gwen cried out. "Oh fuck yes! Give it to me Peter!"

"Gwen!" Peter moaned, reaching up to grope Gwen's breasts as he thrust into her.

"Peter?" Gwen gasped. "Choke me."

Peter froze. "What?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

Gwen bit her lip and lay back on the hood of the car. "I want you to choke me."

Peter blinked. "Um, okay." He climbed on top of Gwen and lightly grabbed her throat. "How tight?"

Gwen thought for a moment. "If I squeeze your wrist, choke me tighter. If I pat your arm, loosen your grip but don't stop. If I tap the car, stop."

Peter took a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gwen replied. "More importantly, I trust you."

Peter nodded and resumed fucking Gwen. A moment later he started choking her. Gwen immediately squeezed his wrist, so he squeezed tighter. She squeezed again, and he tightened his grip as he rammed into her. After a moment, Gwen tapped the car, and Peter released her throat.

"Okay, yeah." Gwen coughed. "Not really a turn on."

Peter thought for a moment. "I got it." He pulled out and got up.

Gwen looked at him with curiosity and hopped off the hood. "Okay."

Grinning, Peter turned Gwen around and bent her over the car, using webs to tie her wrists to the sides of the hood.

"This isn't gonna work." Gwen said over her shoulder. "Car's too uncomfortable when I'm face down."

"Okay." Peter freed her. He thought for a moment, then said "Grab your clothes. Get in the backseat."

Gwen blinked. "Are you telling me what to do?"

Peter took a step closer. "You're damn right I am. Clothes. Backseat. Now."

Gwen bit her lip. "Yes sir." She grabbed her clothes, opened the door, and climbed in.

"Good." Peter grabbed his clothes and tossed them on the floor in front of the seat. "Put your clothes with mine and face up."

"Yes sir." Gwen put her clothes down and rolled over.

Peter climbed on top of Gwen and closed the door behind him. "Here's what's going to happen." He said, roughly fondling her breasts as he spoke. "I'm going to fuck you."

"Oh are you?" Gwen asked, grinning slyly.

Peter squeezed her tits hard. "Yes, I am." He leaned down. "I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to cum inside you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Gwen bit her lip. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." Peter shoved his cock into Gwen's pussy.

"Oh shit!" Gwen yelped.

Peter leaned down and whispered "Is this okay?"

Gwen licked her lips. "Yes but only because it's you."

"Okay." Peter whispered. "Say stop if I go too far."

Gwen nodded. "Okay."

Peter raised himself up and started fucking her. "You like this, don't you little slut?"

Gwen closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm not a slut." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're not?" Peter asked, rubbing circles around her nipples. "Then why are you letting a guy you barely know give you orders and have his way with you?"

Gwen moaned and didn't respond.

"That's what I thought." Peter leaned down and kissed her neck as he sped up his thrusts.

"Shut up." Gwen moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No." Peter slapped her ass. "You don't tell me what to do." He pinched her nipples and sucked on her neck, marking her.

"Oh fuck…" Gwen whimpered.

"Now, answer my question." Peter said, twisting her nipples sharply between his fingers and ramming into her harder. "You like this, don't you little slut?"

"Shit!" Gwen moaned and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. "Yes!"

"That's what I thought." Peter moaned. "Oh baby!"

"Don't call me that." Gwen gasped. "Just fuck me."

"Tell me what to do again and I'll flip you over and fuck your ass."

Gwen looked at Peter and whimpered "I'll stop…please don't…"

"Good. I'm close!" Peter moaned.

"Me too." Gwen admitted. "Cum with me!"

A moment later they came together. Peter sat up and leaned back against the opposite car door.

"Well." Peter panted. "That was…"

"Different." Gwen said.

"Yeah." Peter looked at her. "Did it do anything for you?"

Gwen shrugged. "I mean I was totally into it, but only because it was you, so I guess not really."

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, same here."

Gwen licked her lips. "I'm glad we tried it though."

Peter nodded in agreement, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Peter finally broke the silence. "So…"

Gwen sat up and pulled her panties on. "Let's drop the car off and race back to my place. Loser gives the winner oral."

Peter grinned. "Winner gets to record it."

Gwen licked her lips as she zipped up her shirts. "Deal."


	13. Part 13

15 minutes later they parked in front of the Parker house. They went inside and changed, then went back outside.

"Ready?" Gwen asked.

"Always." Peter replied. "Three."

"Two." Gwen said.

"One!" They said together, then fired their webs and swung away.

Seven minutes later Gwen landed on the wall next to her window and started to open it. Two seconds later Peter landed next to her and started rubbing her crotch.

"Mmm!" Gwen gasped, caught off-guard. Peter got the window open and climbed inside. Gwen recovered and climbed in after him.

"Cheater." Gwen said as she closed the window.

"Really?" Peter chuckled. "The first time we had sex you distracted me by putting my hand on your breast. I think we're even."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she took her suit off. "Whatever."

Peter removed his suit. "If you don't wanna suck my cock I'll settle for a titty fuck."

Gwen bit her lip as she pulled her shirt off. "Maybe. Where would you cum?"

Peter shrugged and pushed down his shorts. "Either in your mouth or on your tits and face."

Gwen couldn't hide her arousal. "Tits and face." She looked at Peter as she removed her bra. "But you're not recording it."

"Deal." Peter walked up to Gwen and gave her breasts a firm squeeze. "Is this your first facial?"

Gwen looked down. "Actually yes."

Peter smiled. "Mine too. First titty fuck?"

Gwen blushed and shook her head. "Second. The first guy came in my mouth, but I had only given one blowjob before that so I didn't swallow."

Peter chuckled and rubbed Gwen's nipples. "Well it is mine."

Gwen looked into Peter's eyes and bit her lip. "You like these tits baby?"

"Like them? I love them." Peter replied, squeezing then roughly. "They're the perfect size. A little on the small side, but just big enough that they bounce."

"Oh yeah?" Gwen asked in a seductive voice.

"Yeah." Peter pinched her nipples "They're your second best physical feature after your face."

"Yeah?" Gwen moaned softly. "You wanna fuck these tits?"

"I do." Peter leaned in and kissed her as he twisted her nipples. Gwen gasped against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back. Peter backed her up against the bed, and Gwen let herself fall back onto the bed, pulling Peter down on top of her.

Breaking the kiss, Peter sucked Gwen's right breast as he slipped her shorts and panties off.

"Baby…" Gwen moaned. "Why do I need to be naked for a titty fuck?"

"So we can have a regular fuck afterwards." Peter mumbled, gently biting Gwen's nipple.

"Ah!" Gwen gasped as she pushed down Peter's shorts and underwear. "Harder Peter!"

Peter bit her nipple much less gently.

"Ahhhh!" Gwen gasped louder. "I'm ready!"

Peter pushes himself up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Gwen bit her lip and squeezed her breasts. "Fuck these tits baby."

Grinning, Peter moved up and placed his cock between Gwen's breasts. She pressed them together around it, and he started thrusting.

"Okay, this is actually kinda hot." Gwen admitted.

"Glad you like it." Peter moaned. "Oh baby…"

Peter fucked Gwen's tits for just over four minutes before he got a familiar feeling. "I'm gonna cum."

"Do it baby!" Gwen stopped pushing her tits together and opened her mouth.

"Oh fuck…" Peter raised his hips and stroked his cock. Ten seconds later he shot his load all over Gwen's tits and face. A couple drops landed on the bed, but none of it went in her mouth.

"Oh Gwen…" Peter panted.

"That was fucking hot." Gwen sat up. "I'm gonna go clean up real quick."

Five minutes later Gwen came out of the bathroom and saw Peter perched upside down on the ceiling scrolling through his phone.

"I'll be right down." He said.

"Okay." Gwen climbed on to the bed and lay on her back seductively. "The sooner you get down here the more you get to do to me."

Peter dropped to the floor, set his phone on the dresser, and climbed onto the bed. "Is that so?" He asked, kissing up the inside of her leg.

"Ohhhhhh…" Gwen cooed. Peter slipped his tongue into her pussy, and she arched her back and inhaled sharply.

Four minutes later Gwen moaned noisily as she came. Peter kissed his way up her body and whispered "Do you need a minute?"

Gwen shook her head. "I need your cock." She replied.

"Hearing you say that will never not be hot." Peter pushed into Gwen, who wrapped her arms and legs around him as he began fucking her.

"Oh shit!" Gwen moaned. "Peter!"

"You're so tight!" Peter gasped. "How are you still so tight?"

"I don't know!" Gwen replied. "Just don't stop!"

A minute later Gwen rolled on top of Peter and started riding him.

"Hope this is okay!" She gasped.

"Always!" Peter assured her.

Three minutes later Gwen latched onto Peter's neck to muffle her scream as she came. Peter came a couple seconds later, and they just lay there in each other's arms until they fell asleep.


	14. Part 14

Gwen Stacy swung around a corner and landed on the roof of a four story building. A minute later she heard someone else land behind her.

"Spider-Woman." Peter greeted her. "Nice to see you again."

Gwen crosses her arms and turned to face him. "What do you want Spider-Man?"

Peter chuckled. "Nothing in particular. Why, were you expecting something?"

Gwen cocked her head. "We both know you know the answer to that."

Peter nodded. "Right, you're expecting me to come onto you. Well, sorry to disappoint."

"You seriously think I'm disappointed? Typical." Gwen turned her back on him in feigned disgust, pretending to hide disappointment.

Peter chuckled again. "Look, I'm more than happy to get down and dirty with you, but no, that's not why I'm here."

Gwen shrugged. "If you say so."

Peter sighed. "Screw it." Coming up behind Gwen, he pulled both their masks up to their noses, pulled down the neck of her suit, wrapped his arms around her torso, and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh." Gwen let out a tiny grunt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I really shouldn't have to tell you." Peter whispered. He began lightly grinding against her, and she could feel a bulge starting to form in his suit.

"And you think I'll just let you?" Gwen asked, forcing herself to not grind against Peter's crotch.

"No, but I think you'll stop me if I do something you don't approve of." Peter kissed Gwen's cheek, then abruptly pulled her suit down to her waist, leaving the sleeves mostly inside out and dangling from her wrists and revealing a simple black bra. Before Gwen could react, Peter unhooked her bra and tossed it behind him, then reached around and started feeling her up from behind.

"You know," Gwen gasped, unable to hold back completely as she pulled her hands out of her suit. "If you're gonna grope a girl, the least you can do is take your gloves off first."

"How rude of me." Peter pulled his suit down to his waist, then continued his fondling bare-handed. He continued grinding, his bulge now larger.

"Also," Gwen moaned softly. "You can grind better if I have a wall or something to brace myself against." She looked at the roof entrance as she spoke.

"You know Spider-Woman, I like the way you think." Peter pushed her forward until they reached the entrance, where he pressed her up against the wall and continued to grope and grind on her.

"In my defense," Gwen said. "I never said I didn't wanna get down and dirty with you." She pushed her ass back against Peter's crotch, grinding in time with him.

"You make a good point." Peter nipped at Gwen's neck, leaving a hickey halfway between her jaw and collarbone.

"Hey!" Gwen gasped. "What happened to leaving marks in places I can cover up?"

"Nothing." Peter replied, leaving a second hickey just behind the first. "You never asked me to do that. If you had I would have done it." He pushed her suit down to her ankles, revealing black panties that matched her bra. "You must have me confused with someone else." He tapped her thigh, and she stepped out of her suit.

Realizing Peter was right, Gwen bit her lip as he slipped her panties off, leaving her naked from the nose down. "Well could you start doing that now?"

"No." Peter sucked on her neck, leaving a third hickey below and in between the first two. "It's too late to change the rules. If you want me to do it next time, tell me before we get started." He reached his right hand down between her legs and began vigorously rubbing her clit.

"Fuuuuuuuuck…" Gwen moaned.

"Now," Peter whispered. "Spread your legs little Spider."

Gwen whimpered and did as he asked.

"Good." Gwen heard rustling behind her as Peter pushed down his suit and underwear. "Now, if you'd like to leave this rooftop unfucked, speak now."

Gwen turned and looked over her shoulder at him. "Fuck me Spider-Man."

"As you wish." Peter drove his cock all the way into Gwen and started fucking her hard.

"Oh shit!" Gwen gasped as Peter thrust into her.

"You like that don't you Spider-Woman?" Peter asked, slapping the side of her ass.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen yelped. "Give it to me!"

"You got it." Peter picked up the pace and put more power into his thrusts.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen moaned. "Yeah! Like that! Don't you dare stop!"

"You got it!" Peter moaned in her ear. "Oh Spider-Woman!"

They came just under three minutes later, Peter first and Gwen a moment later. They put their underwear and suits back on, and Peter was turning to leave when Gwen grabbed his shoulders and shoved her tongue down his throat. Caught off-guard, Peter grabbed her ass with both hands and kissed her back, tangling his tongue with hers. Gwen kissed him passionately for a minute and half, then pulled her mask down and swung away.


	15. Part 15

Later that day, Peter landed on top of a water tower. Spotting a blond woman in a button-up shirt and a skirt standing next to a nearby building, he swung down and landed next to her.

"Spider-Man." Gwen greeted him. "I wasn't sure you'd get my message."

"Miss Stacy." Peter acknowledged her. "I got it. I'm here. What do you want?"

"I want this." Gwen replied, grabbing Peter's crotch and rubbing it.

"Do you now?" Peter did nothing to stop her. "And what if I'm no longer interested?"

"If that's the case," Gwen stopped rubbing, pulled her camera out her bag, and set the bag down up against the building. "I have some pictures you'll be very interested in seeing."

Peter chuckled. "Oh really? What are they?"

Gwen showed him the camera screen. "They appear to be of you balls-deep in Spider-Woman."

Peter grabbed the camera. "What the hell?"

Gwen smirked. "You can delete them if it makes you feel better. I already made a back up."

Peter looked at her. "So, what? You wanna fuck me, and took these in case I'd lost interest?"

Gwen blinked. "No. I want you to fuck me, and I took these because you banging Spider-Woman was too hot to ignore." She set down her camera and grabbed Peter's crotch, which now had a slight bulge, and resumed rubbing it vigorously. "But if you're not sure you're still interested, I'm sure the internet would flip if I posted those pictures."

Peter bit his lip. "You're serious."

"I am." Gwen pulled his mask up to his nose with her free hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips while his bulge grew against her other hand.

Peter licked his lips. "Then set your camera to video and suck my cock."

"Oh, you'll fuck me if I do that?" Gwen asked teasingly as she started pulling his suit down off his shoulders.

"Yes." Peter replied, grabbing her wrist and pulling his suit back up.

"No deal." Gwen rubbed more aggressively and started pulling his suit down again.

"Then you're not getting fucked." Peter said sternly.

"You're adorable." Gwen said with a small giggle as she pulled his suit down farther and continued rubbing his bulge.

"Thank you, but that doesn't change anything." Peter told her.

"It doesn't have to." Gwen pulled his suit down to his waist and started kissing down his neck and chest.

"You really think you're getting fucked?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Am I wrong?" Gwen asked, pulling his suit and underwear down to his ankles and stroking his cock.

"That's it." Peter said sternly. "Get up. Now!"

Gwen bit her lip. "Fine." She stood up. "You didn't answer my question."

"You want an answer? Okay." Peter grabbed the neck of Gwen's shirt and tore it open, ripping off every button and exposing her breasts. "No, you're not wrong." He backed her up against the building, sucked her right breast, and roughly fondled her left.

"Oh Spider-Man…" Gwen moaned, laying down on the sidewalk and pulling Peter down on top of her, where he pinched her left nipple and licked her right.

"Here's the deal." Peter said, flipping up Gwen's skirt and discovering she had no panties. "Obviously you're getting fucked here. If you delete all copies of those pictures, this won't be the last time you have me inside you."

"Baby, those pictures were a bluff." Gwen smiled. "I didn't make a backup." She wrapped her legs around Peter's waist. "Now fuck me Spidey."

"You little slut." Peter slapped her ass hard.

"Hell yeah!" Gwen yelped. "Fuck this little slut!"

"With pleasure." Peter shoved his cock into Gwen and pounded her pussy for almost four minutes straight before she cried out in ecstasy and came.

"Sit up." Peter whispered in her ear as he pulled out.

Gwen did as he said. "You didn't cum."

"I know." Peter put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "That's why you're gonna suck me off."

"Obviously." Gwen grabbed Peter's hips and enthusiastically deep-throated his cock for over a minute, not stopping or even slowing down until he came, at which point she smiled and swallowed.

"Good." Peter grabbed Gwen's camera and deleted every picture of his previous sexual escapade. "No more messages. If I wanna bust a nut in your pussy you'll be the first to know." He pulled his suit back up and swung away.


	16. Part 16

That night, Peter walked into Gwen's apartment carrying two grocery bags.

"Hey baby." Gwen called from her room. "I missed you."

"Gwen I was gone for 45 minutes, and you texted me four times with things you forgot to put on the list."

Gwen laughed. "I know, I'm being dramatic."

"Of course." Peter set the bags on the kitchen counter, then walked into the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower." He pulled his shirt off and turned back towards the doorway. "You should jo-oh." Peter cut himself off when he finished turning and saw Gwen standing in the doorway in her underwear.

"Join you?" Gwen asked, smiling widely. "Gladly." She stepped into the bathroom and kicked the door shut as she grabbed Peter's shoulders and kissed him. Peter kissed back, and Gwen backed him up against the wall. As the kissing intensified, Peter slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting. Not missing a beat, Gwen climbed onto his lap and started grinding on him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Peter groaned against her lips as his tongue wrestled hers for dominance. It was only when Gwen broke the kiss and gave him a hickey behind his ear that he remember why he had come into the bathroom in the first place.

"Wait!" Peter moaned as Gwen dry-humped him. "I thought you were gonna join me in the shower."

Gwen froze for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh my god you're right." They got up, and she removed her bra. "In my defense, my boyfriend is the sexiest nerd I've ever met."

"And you're hopping in the shower with me?" Peter asked as he took off his shorts and underwear. "I'm flattered."

Gwen bit her lip and slapped his chest. "That's not funny."

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's a little funny."

Gwen burst out laughing. "Okay yeah, it actually is." She slipped off her panties.

Peter turned the shower on. "Needs to warm up." He grabbed his phone and set a timer for two minutes. "Back up against the wall."

"Okay?" Gwen complied. "Why?"

"So we can pass the time while we wait." Peter started the timer and set his phone down, then walked over to Gwen and pushed two fingers into her pussy. "I don't wanna just sit and wait." He started fingering her firmly and rapidly.

"Holy shit!" Gwen hooked her right leg around Peter's waist and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Peter!"

1 minute and 55 seconds later the timer ended and Peter's phone dinged.

"If you let me finish I'll suck your cock face-up on the ceiling." Gwen moaned breathlessly.

"And they say romance is dead." Peter said as he started to insert a third finger.

"Peter wait!" Gwen gasped.

Peter removed the third finger. "Is three too many?"

Gwen nodded. "Right now, yeah. Maybe that'll change in the future."

"You got it." Peter proceeded to finger Gwen's pussy and rub her clit more vigorously than ever before, and for almost five minutes Gwen clung to him like her life depended on it.

"PETER!" Gwen cried out as she came, then slowly put her legs back under her and stood up.

"Open your eyes baby." Peter said softly.

Gwen opened her eyes, and Peter looked into them as he licked off his fingers.

Gwen bit her lip and climbed into the shower, wincing as the hot water hit her. "Get your sexy ass and your big cock in here." She said, her lust audible in her voice.

Peter climbed in, also wincing when the water hit him. "Is that any way to talk about your boyfriend?"

"Is it not?" Gwen giggled as she backed Peter up against the shower wall. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around her waist, and Peter leaned back against the wall and grabbed her ass to hold her up as she impaled herself on his cock and started riding him.

"Oh Gwen!" Peter moaned.

"Fuck I love your cock!" Gwen moaned breathlessly.

"As much as you love me?" Peter asked jokingly as Gwen bounced on his erection.

Gwen slowed down. "Peter, I love you more than anything." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Your cock is a close second though." She resumed frantically fucking him.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Peter moaned. "You dirty girl." He gave her hair a tug.

"Oh Peter!" Gwen gasped. "I'm close!"

"Me too!" Peter replied. "Cum with me Gwen!"

Nodding, Gwen picked up the pace even more. 20 seconds later Peter pulled her in for kiss, and they moaned as they came together.

"You know…" Gwen said as she climbed down. "I've been very dirty lately. You wanna help me clean up?"

Peter bit his lip. "You mean like in a romantic way?"

Gwen kissed Peter on the cheek. "Of course."

Peter smiled brightly. "Gwen Stacy, nothing would make me happier right now."

25 minutes later Peter was hanging up his towel after drying off, and Gwen was drying her hair.

"I'm gonna wait for you in your bedroom. Don't get dressed." Peter said, giving Gwen's ass a playful smack as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Mm!" Gwen gasped through closed lips, watching Peter's ass as he walked out.

She walked into her room a few minutes later and found Peter sitting cross-legged on the ceiling above her bed, scrolling through his phone.

"You know what I can say about you that I can't say about the other girls I've seen partially or completely naked?" Peter asked as he used a web to set his phone on Gwen's nightstand.

"What's that?" Gwen asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

Peter leaned backwards and gripped the ceiling with his hands in addition to his feet. "You're just as sexy upside down as you are right side up."

Gwen couldn't help but blush a little. "I'd say you just earned yourself a blowjob on the ceiling, but you already earned that, so I'll say you just earned a permanent place in my bed." She jumped onto the bed, did a half-backflip off of it, and landed upside down on the ceiling with her back to Peter. Leaning forward, she gripped the ceiling with her hands and turned around to face Peter. "Sorry, I mean _our_ bed."

Peter's jaw dropped. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Gwen took a deep breath. "Yeah, I am." She replied as she crawled over to him. "Obviously you can keep some stuff at May's, but yes." She wrapped her hand around Peter's semi-erect cock and started stroking it. "Peter Parker, will you move in with me?"

Peter bit his lip. "If there's one thing I didn't have to be told to figure out, it's to never say no to someone who's holding my dick, so if you want an honest answer you gotta let go."

Gwen burst out laughing. "Alright, if you insist." She let go of his now mostly erect cock. "Well?"

Peter smiled brightly. "Yes. Holy shit that's the easiest decision I've made since I decided to kiss you back when you were in the hospital."

Gwen beamed. "Hold on tight. You earned this." She locked eyes with Peter and slowly licked up the bottom of his shaft.

"Gweeeeeeeeeennn…" Peter gasped.

"I will never get tired of that." Gwen said, then took Peter's cock into her mouth and started eagerly sucking on it.

"Holy shit…" Peter moaned, concentrating on sticking to the ceiling.

"Mmm…" Gwen took him in balls-deep

"Oh fuck!" Peter moaned. "Gwen! I'm gonna cum!"

Gwen immediately began sucking faster.

"GWEN!" Peter moaned as he came 15 seconds later. Gwen smiled and swallowed, then hopped down and started getting dressed.


	17. Part 17

The next day, Peter Parker was walking down the street when he saw web on the outside of a building in the shape of a small arrow pointing to the right. He followed it down half a block until he found a web arrow on a door pointing up. Next to it was a web shaped like the number 2. Peter pulled out his camera and went in. He walked up to the second floor and found Spider-Woman sitting upside down on the ceiling.

Spider-Woman hopped down. "You're early." She said, mildly impressed.

Peter chuckled. "So what can I do you for?"

Gwen pulled her mask up to her nose. "What do you want?"

Peter blinked. "Wait you actually wanna fuck?"

Gwen nodded. "The first time was...unexpectedly great. I wanna know if it was a fluke or if you're just that good. You already agreed to stop trying to get pictures of me. What do you want in return?"

Peter shrugged. "Spider-Woman, I'm happy to fuck you, but since you offered there is something I want."

Gwen sighed. "What?"

Peter smiled. "Let me take pictures of you just this once. Nobody else will ever see them, but there's a catch. I want pictures of you naked."

Gwen bit her lip. "Is there anything else?"

Peter shrugged. "Take off your mask while we have sex."

Gwen started removing her suit, revealing a black bra. "You get five minutes. After that you're never taking pictures of me again." She pulled her suit all the way off, then removed her bra and panties. "Time starts now."

Five minutes and dozens of pictures later, Gwen walked over to Peter, grabbed his camera, and set it down next to his bag.

"Time's up." She said, pushing him back until they reached a chair. "If you ever try to take pictures of me again I'll break more than just your camera. If anyone else sees the pictures you just took I'll kill you. Got it?"

Peter nodded. "I got it."

"Good." Gwen said. "Sit down."

Peter sat in the chair. Gwen climbed into his lap, pulled his shirt off, and kissed him. Peter grabbed her bare ass with both hands and licked her lips as he kissed back. Gwen parted her lips and tangled her tongue with his. A moment later she started lightly grinding on him. Peter gasped into the kiss and gave her ass a firm squeeze. Gwen gasped as well, breaking the kiss and attaching her lips to his neck. Peter moaned softly as she gave him three hickies in quick succession. Peter caught her off-guard when he leaned forward, rising up off the chair and laying Gwen on her back on the ground before climbing on top of her.

"Hey!" Gwen moaned in protest as Peter sucked on her right breast and fondled her left. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Fucking you." Peter replied as he pressed down roughly on her left nipple. "Isn't that why we're here?" He licked her right nipple, then bit it gently.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen gasped. "Yes, but with me on top!"

"Oh." Peter smacked the side of her ass and left a hickey above Gwen's right nipple. "Well you never specified."

"Ah!" Gwen yelped. "Was it not implied?"

"Not really, no." Peter replied as he pushed down his shorts.

Gwen bit her lip. "If you ever tell anyone…"

"What? That I've fucked Spider-Woman?" Peter asked sarcastically as he slipped two fingers into her pussy. "No one would believe me."

"Ohhh…" Gwen moaned. "Peterrr…"

"Yeah?" Peter asked, fingering her faster. "You like that?"

"Yes!" Gwen gasped. "Fuck me!"

"Gladly." Peter removed his fingers, drove his cock into her pussy, and started fucking her fast and rough.

"Oh my god!" Gwen moaned. "Peter!"

"You really like that, don't you Spider-Woman?" Peter whispered.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Gwen moaned, clinging to him as he rammed into her. "Holy shit don't stop!"

Two and a half minutes later Peter bit Gwen's neck as he came inside her. His orgasm triggered her own, and she came three seconds later. Peter rolled off of her, and after a minute they started getting dressed.

"I'll delete the naked pictures if you take off your mask." Peter said as he pulled his shirt on.

Gwen smirked. "If you show anyone I'll kill you." She pulled her mask down, opened a window, leapt out, and swung away.


	18. Part 18

That night, Gwen was drying off after a shower when she heard the bathroom door open and close behind her.

"Hey baby." She said with a smile. "I'll be out in-oh!" She gasped as Peter yanked her towel away and pressed her up against the wall from behind.

"I decided I'm not waiting tonight." Peter whispered in Gwen's ear as he used his feet to spread Gwen's legs. "Got a problem with that?"

Gwen bit her lip as she felt Peter's erect cock press against her ass. "Sort of?"

Peter broke character and looked at her. "What's up?"

Gwen chuckled and looked back at him. "I kinda had a surprise planned for when I got out." She rubbed her ass against his erection. "This is seriously turning me on though."

"Okay." Peter said. "Want me to stop?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, I want you to finish what you started."

Grinning, Peter got back into character and gave Gwen's hair a tug. "Answer me. Do you have a problem with that?"

Gwen shook her head. "Be rough with me baby."

Peter paused, then shook his head to clear it. "Shit. Now I can't concentrate because I wanna know what was gonna happen after you came out."

Gwen bit her lip. "Yeah, sorry about that. I tell you what." She turned around and started jerking Peter off. "Go back our and act like you don't know anything and I'll make it worth your while."

Peter nodded and gasped. "Fuck I love you." Gwen released his cock, and he walked back out.

Five minutes later Gwen crawled out of the bathroom on the ceiling wearing one of Peter's t-shirts and nothing else. She saw Peter sitting on the bed in shirt and sweatpants, scrolling through his phone. He looked up at her, and from the way his jaw dropped, Gwen could tell he was genuinely surprised.

"Holy fuck." He said.

Smiling, Gwen stopped when she was directly over the bed. She attached several webs to the ceiling, then lowered herself down so she was eye level with Peter. Her shirt fell past her tits and hung from her arms.

"Oops, my shirt fell." She said, letting her arms dangle straight down "Can you give me a hand baby?"

Peter bit his lip. "Absolutely." Leaning forward, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and removed it, leaving Gwen naked.

"Hey!" Gwen gasped, covering her breasts. "That's not what I meant!"

Peter shrugged and tossed the shirt onto the floor. "You didn't specify."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "What, you assumed when I asked for help I meant take it off? What did you think would happen next, I let you suck my tits upside down?"

Peter shrugged. "Something similar crossed my mind, but not that specifically."

"Oh." Gwen let her arms hang down, exposing her breasts. "Want to?"

"Fuck yes." Peter quickly took off his shirt, then moved closer and started sucking Gwen's right breast and fondling her left.

"Oh Peter…" Gwen moaned, awkwardly wrapping her arms around his head, then reaching down and putting her hands on his shoulder blades.

"Dammit." Peter muttered as he pulled back. "I can't concentrate. The anticipation is killing me. What is this leading to?"

Gwen smiled mischievously. "You coming up here with me and fucking me upside down."

Peter bit his lip and removed his sweatpants. "Like vertically against the wall, or horizontally against the ceiling."

"Neither." Gwen reached up and started rubbing her pussy. "You come up and hang like this with me, and you fuck me in midair."

Peter blinked. "That's why you're above the bed."

Gwen nodded as she rubbed herself. "In case we fall." She looked at Peter lustfully. "Get up here and remind me why I crave your cock."

Peter hesitated for exactly one second, then fired a web at the ceiling next to Gwen's and climbed up next to her. He flipped upside down, spun around to face Gwen, and fired a second web at the ceiling. Gwen immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed his hips between her bent knees as she jammed her tongue down his throat. Peter grabbed her as with both hands and squeezed it firmly as he kissed her back. The couple quickly lost themselves in each other, and by the time Gwen realized they were spinning she had 11 hickies - three the right side of her neck, two on the left side, one on her left collarbone, two on each breast, and one on the soft spot behind her left ear - and Peter was in the process of leaving #12 on the underside of her right breast.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped, patting his back. "We're spinning!"

"Oh." Peter finished making the hickey, then looked around and realized she was right. "Okay." He kissed up the left side of her neck and gave her a hickey under her chin. "I don't mind. Do you?"

"Kinda." Gwen admitted. "It's disorienting, and it's distracting me from how much it turns me on when you mark me."

"Well." Peter buried his face in Gwen's cleavage and sucked, leaving hickey #14 in the valley between her breasts. "We could anchor ourselves to the walls."

"Good idea." Gwen moaned softly.

She and Peter fired multiple webs at each wall. A moment later they stopped spinning, and Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist. Getting the message, Peter pushed his cock into Gwen and started fucking her.

"Peter!" Gwen moaned, clinging to him. "This is so weird!"

"I know!" Peter moaned. "Should I stop?"

"Hell no!" Gwen replied with an enthusiastic smile. "Give it to me!"

"Oh baby…" Peter latched onto her neck, leaving another hickey as he picked up the pace and intensity.

Peter fucked Gwen hard for a full 90 seconds before the webs anchoring then to the ceiling snapped. Gwen screamed as they fell. The webs anchoring them to the walls caught them two feet above the bed. One wall's webs snapped before the others, flipping Gwen on top of Peter as they fell onto the bed, where they clung to each other as their heart rates went back down to normal. They locked eyes and burst out laughing. Realizing Peter was still balls-deep inside her, Gwen bit her lip and started riding him. Peter gasped from a mixture of surprise and pleasure, and Gwen threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy as she frantically bounced up and down on his erection.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned loudly. "Peter!"

"Holy fuck baby!" Peter gasped. "Don't stop!"

"Oh baby!" Gwen whimpered. "I'm so close!"

"Cum with me Gwen!" Peter moaned.

25 seconds later they cried out each other's names as they came together. Gwen climbed off of Peter, and they collapsed next to each other.

"You know, it's funny." Peter said as they tried to catch their breath. "I'm pretty sure I've heard you scream out of pleasure more than out of fear."

Gwen burst out laughing. "You're probably right."

Peter looked Gwen and took her hand in his. "I'm glad we tried that, but let's never try it again."

Gwen nodded in agreement, then bit her lip and squeezed Peter's hand. "Peter I wanna try something."

Peter blinked and rolled onto his side. "I'm a little worn out but okay. What is it?"

Gwen giggled. "Not now silly. Tomorrow night."

"Oh." Peter shrugged. "Okay. What?"

Gwen squeezed his hand tightly. "Peter I want you to dominate me. I don't know if I'm into it or not, but I want to try."

Peter thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. I'm in."

"Sounds good." Gwen gave him a peck on the lips and snuggled up to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Peter wrapped his arms around her.


	19. Part 19

Late the next morning, Gwen entered the apartment carrying a grocery bag and found Peter hanging from the ceiling naked.

"I missed you." He greeted her.

"Awww, how sweet." She said half-jokingly. "What's up?"

"The safe word is 'Stop'." Peter replied. "It starts when you say you understand."

Gwen blinked from surprise. "Oh. I was thinking we would do this tonight."

Peter shrugged. "We can wait until tonight if you don't wanna do it now."

Gwen bit her lip. "Fuck it. Let's do it now."

Peter smiled. "Cool. Say the words."

Gwen took a deep breath. "You bet your ass I understand."

"Good." Peter licked his lips. "Come on up."

Gwen nodded and crawled up the wall to the ceiling, then started crawling towards Peter.

"Wait." Peter said.

Gwen stopped. "Yes?"

Peter smiled mischievously. "Take off your shirt."

Gwen blushed a little as she removed her shirt and let it fall the floor, revealing a lacy black bra.

"Good." Peter said. "Now your shorts."

Gwen turned a brighter shade of red as she took off her shorts, revealing lacy black panties that matched her bra.

Peter grinned widely. "You were expecting this."

Gwen shook her head. "Just wearing them all day so I was ready."

Peter's cock got harder. "Come here. Let me see."

Gwen felt her arousal grow as she crawled closer to Peter. "Do you like them baby?" She asked innocently as she perched on the ceiling right in front of Peter.

Peter bit his lip and cupped Gwen's breasts through her bra. "I love them." He said, giving her breasts a firm squeeze.

"Mmm…" Gwen gasped. "I hoped you would."

"I do." Peter replied. "But I'd love them even more if you took them off."

"Yeah?" Gwen bit her lip as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. "How's that?"

"Better, but slow." Peter said. "Do it faster."

"Yes sir." Gwen slipped off her panties and dropped them.

Peter blushed lightly and broke character. "You don't have to call me sir."

Gwen chuckled nervously. "Yeah, this isn't doing much for me. You?"

Peter shook his head. "Not really."

Gwen got a big smile on her face. "I got it." She said, crawling past Peter to the wall. "Fuck me upside down." She straightened her legs so she was standing upside down with her back to the wall.

Peter got visibly harder. "Damn I want to, but how are you gonna hold onto me?"

Gwen giggled. "You'll see. Get over here and fuck me."

"Oh baby." Straightening his legs, Peter walked across the ceiling to Gwen, who wrapped her arms around his torso under his arms.

"I'm gonna jump, ready?" Gwen asked.

Peter grabbed her hips and nodded. "I got you."

Gwen lifted her legs down off the ceiling and wrapped then around Peter's waist. Peter leaned into her, pressing her up against the wall so her weight was held up by both him and the wall.

"Ready?" Peter whispered.

Gwen nodded. "I fingered myself to this exact scenario a month and a half before I told you I love you. You're damn right I'm ready."

That drove Peter over the edge, and he pushed into Gwen and started fucking her.

"Oh shit!" Gwen moaned, clinging to Peter as he thrust into her. "Give it to me Peter!"

"Oh baby!" Peter moaned. "Anchor me so if we fall it's not on our heads!"

Understanding, Gwen fired four webs at the ceiling and attached them to Peter's back, leaving enough slack for movement. Peter smacked the side of Gwen's ass and started fucking her hard.

"Oh my god!" Gwen gasped loudly. "Peter!"

"You like that don't you?" Peter moaned in her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"I fucking love it!" Gwen whimpered. "I'm close baby!"

"Cum with me!" Peter groaned.

"PETER!" Gwen screamed as she came a moment later.

"GWEN!" Peter shouted as he came with her.

With Gwen still clinging to him, Peter fired webs at the ceiling and swung them down onto the bed.


	20. Part 20

Later that day, Peter and Gwen were at May's house. Peter has just finished lunch and was putting his dishes in the sink when Gwen came up behind him. Peter turned to face her, and she pressed him up against the counter and kissed him. Surprised, Peter kissed back, thinking she was just being romantic. Gwen quickly proved him wrong when she slipped her tongue into his mouth and started rubbing his crotch.

"Hmm!" Peter gasped, then broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

Gwen smiled and pulled his shirt up. "Taking a bath." She said sarcastically as she started kissing down his chest.

Peter licked his lips. "May's watching TV in the living room."

"That's the only reason my panties are still on." Gwen replied as she knelt down and unzipped Peter's shorts, pulling them and his underwear down before grabbing his partially-erect cock and stroking it while looking up into his eyes.

Peter bit his lip. "This isn't a good time or place for this."

"You're right." Gwen said as she jerked him off. "Want me to stop?"

Peter shook his head. "Not even a little."

"Good, I wasn't gonna stop anyway." Gwen grabbed Peter's hips and took his now fully-erect cock balls-deep in her mouth and started giving him head.

"Mmm!" Peter put a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans.

Gwen leaned back and looked up at him. "You know how much you love it when I lick up your shaft?"

Peter nodded.

Gwen smiled mischievously. "If you let May hear you I'll lick your cock like it's a goddamn lollipop." She immediately resumed eagerly sucking him off.

Peter was able to resist Gwen's offer and hold back his moans for a full minute before giving in and removing his hand from his mouth.

"Ugh!" He grunted as his girlfriend deep-throated him.

The TV volume went down. "Peter?" May called out from the living room. "You okay?"

"Hold on!" Peter whispered loudly, tapping Gwen's head to make her stop. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He said. "Just accidentally splashed water on the counter!"

"Clean it up!" May said, then turned the TV back up.

Gwen leaned back and beamed up at Peter. "I didn't think you'd do it."

Peter chuckled. "Neither did I."

Gwen bit her lip. "Just for that, you get to cum on my face."

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh baby…"

"You complete the challenge, you win the prize." Gwen proceeded to lick up the bottom of Peter's shaft 20 times in a row before taking his cock back into her mouth and passionately sucking. Less than a minute later Peter gasped "I'm gonna cum!"

Leaning back, Gwen pulled off her shirt, revealing her lack of a bra. "Cum on me Peter." She said, giving his shaft one more lick.

That was all Peter could take. As Gwen leaned back, he fired his load all over her tits and face.

"That was hot." Gwen giggled.

"Fuck yeah it was." Peter agreed.

Gwen grabbed a nearby wash cloth and handed it to Peter.. "Help me clean up."

"Oh, right." Peter got it wet and helped Gwen clean the cum off.

Three hours later Gwen was in the bathroom taking a shower and Peter was watching TV when she texted him.

"Shampoo's empty." It said. "Bring me a new one?"

"Sure." He texted back. He headed upstairs, grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the closet, and slipped into the bathroom.

"Let me guess," He said. "You don't really need this and you just want me inside you?"

Gwen poked her head out. "Actually I do need the shampoo."

Peter blinked. "Oh."

Gwen smiled knowingly. "But also yes, get in here and fuck me."

Peter had his clothes off in under 30 seconds. He slipped into the shower and found Gwen leaning back against the wall opposite the shower head with her legs spread.

"Where's the shampoo?" Gwen asked.

"On the counter." Peter said as he approached Gwen and hooked an arm under her left leg, lifting it in the air. "Where it stays until I've finished with you."

Gwen bit her lip. "That's the hottest thing you've said all week. I'd spread my legs if they weren't already spread."

"Gwen Stacy," Peter moaned as he pushed into her. "You are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Gwen surprised them both by blushing. "Only you could make me feel like a teenager whose crush just said he thinks she's cute while you're inside me." She gasped as Peter fucked her.

"You're welcome." Peter leaned in and sucked on her neck, marking her.

"Peter?" Gwen asked as hooked her left leg around his waist.

"Yeah?"

Gwen gripped his hair. "Blur the line between making love and fucking."

"As you wish." Peter locked eyes with Gwen, then started fucking her fast and rough.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen moaned. She maintained eye contact the entire time Peter was inside her, and three and a half minutes later she screamed as they came together. They maintained eye contact as they caught their breath.

"That was the most emotional orgasm I've ever had." Gwen said, panting.

"I'm pretty sure it was mine too." Peter chuckled, taking a step back.

"Shampoo?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Peter got out and handed her the shampoo, then dried off and got dressed.

An hour later May left to run some errands, and Gwen was sitting on the kitchen counter in the process of taking her shirt off with her left breast in Peter's mouth before the door even finished closing.

"You know," Gwen gasped, dropping her shirt onto the floor as Peter nipped at her nipple. "You'd think this would get old after a while."

"I know." Peter mumbled as he kissed across Gwen's cleavage. "I've lost track of how often I struggle to keep my hands off of you." He sucked her right breast and roughly fondled her left.

"That's so hot." Gwen bit her lip and pushed down Peter's shorts. "I haven't even bothered counting how many times we weren't alone and I wanted you to ravish me anyway."

"Probably a good thing you didn't ask then." Peter said, fumbling with Gwen's shorts.

"Because you wouldn't do it?" Gwen asked as she helped him remove her shorts and panties.

"No." Peter pushed his cock into her. "Because I wouldn't be able to stop myself." He squeezed her breasts and began fucking her.

"Holy shit that's hot!" Gwen moaned as she held Peter tightly.

The front door suddenly opened. Gwen and Peter froze.

"I'm an idiot." May called out. "Completely forgot my purse." They heard her walk upstairs.

"Peter." Gwen whispered. "Keep going."

"She could hear us." He replied.

"I know." Gwen squeezed her legs around his waist. "The risk makes it a little hotter for me."

Peter bit his lip. "Me too." He resumes thrusting into Gwen, this time slowly and gently. A minute later May came back downstairs and left, and as soon as the door closed Peter pulled out and took a step back.

"Hey!" Gwen exclaimed, acting offended despite knowing Peter was planning something.

"Hop down." He said.

Gwen bit her lip and complied. Peter moved closer and looked into her eyes. "Gwen Stacy, you are a naughty girl, risking May catching us like that." He said softly.

Gwen beamed. "Yeah, I am." She said proudly. "Do something about it."

Peter chuckled. "Way ahead of you." Grabbing her hips, he spun her around and bent her forward over the counter.

"Oh!" Gwen gasped out of surprise.

Peter chuckled and spanked her. "You're a naughty, dirty girl Gwen Stacy, and I love that about you." He drive his cock into her pussy and started fucking her hard.

"Peter!" Gwen moaned loudly. "Give it to me baby!"

Peter opened his mouth to speak, then bit his lip. "Dammit, I had something!"

Gwen giggled. "Pound my pussy Peter Parker!"

"Fuck I love you." Peter rammed into her harder.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Gwen cried out. "Like that! Don't stop! I'm gonna cum!"

Peter gave her hair a firm tug. "Cum for me Gwen Stacy."

Driven over the edge, Gwen screamed as she came hard. Peter shot his load inside her two seconds later.


	21. Part 21

Two days later Gwen and Peter were out shopping. Gwen was looking back and forth between two button-up shirts when she got a weird look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" Peter asked.

Gwen bit her lip. "Remember the other day when I said that sometimes I want you to ravish me even when we're not alone?"

Peter blinked. "Um, yeah. Are you getting that feeling now?"

Gwen nodded and took a deep breath, then looked him in the eye. "Right now I would let you rip my clothes off and take me right here on the floor in the middle of the store."

Peter licked his lips. "Really?" He asked, looking back into her eyes.

"Really." Gwen replied, maintaining eye contact. "You could give me a quick, sweet, romantic kiss and I would be able to restrain myself." She whispered, her voice full of lust. "But if the kiss became even remotely sexual, if you so much as licked my lips so you could French me, I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

Peter chuckled. "Is that so?"

Gwen nodded.

"Let's test that." Peter cupped her face and kissed her softly. Gwen kissed back, and a moment later Peter pulled away.

"Anything?" He asked, studying her face.

Gwen shook her head. "That was really sweet."

"Thanks." Peter looked around and saw that nobody else was near them. Looking back at Gwen, he smiled and reached out to grab her left breast. Gwen caught his wrist, stopping his hand mere inches from second base.

"If you do that," Gwen said quietly, "It means you intend to take me on the floor where we're standing right now."

Peter considered this. "Okay."

Gwen licked her lips. "If you'd rather get down and dirty somewhere a little more private, there are gender neutral changing rooms behind you."

Peter looked behind him, then back at Gwen. "Saved from potentially getting arrested by progressive society." He lowered his hand and held it out. Gwen grabbed the shirts she had been deciding between and took his hand, and he led her down the hall and into the last changing room. Gwen hung the shirts up on a hook on the wall, then locked the door. As soon as she turned around Peter rammed his tongue down her throat and grabbed her breasts through her shirt, squeezing them firmly.

"Mmm…" Gwen moaned against Peter's lips as her will to resist vanished in an instant.

After a long moment, Peter broke the kiss and released her breasts. "Anything?"

Smiling widely, Gwen hopped up onto the ledge in the corner and removed her shirt and shoes. "Neither of us is leaving this room until you fuck me."

"You read my mind." Peter grinned and pulled his shirt off. "You're not supposed to sit on that."

"The bench is too low." Gwen unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. "Put your hands on me Peter. Be rough with me."

Chuckling, Peter took off his shoes and stepped closer. "You say that like there was any other possibility." Grabbing Gwen's breasts, he looked into her eyes and squeezed them hard. Gwen failed to hold back a loud moan as she met his gaze.

"You like that huh?" Peter asked teasingly, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs and pressing down firmly.

"You're damn right I do." Gwen gasped. "Ugh! How are you so good at this?"

Peter shrugged as he continued roughly feeling up his girlfriend. "Natural talent I guess. It helps that I get to practice fairly often." He pinched her nipples.

Gwen bit her lip to muffle a shriek, then spread her legs. "I can't wait." She admitted. "I need you so badly."

"Music to my ears." Peter unzipped Gwen's shorts and yanked them and her panties down. He bit his lip and took a moment to admire Gwen's naked body.

Gwen blinked hard. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Peter looked at her. "Of course."

Gwen took a deep breath. "That look you just got? That shit makes me feel more attractive and appealing than all the compliments in the world. My self-esteem could be at an all time low, and one look like that from you would make me feel like the definition of beauty."

Peter blushed. "I can't help it. Every time I see you naked it's the first time all over again."

Gwen giggled, and Peter looked into her eyes. "Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

Gwen nodded.

"When you spread your legs for me, it doesn't matter if you're naked or fully clothed, it makes me feel more wanted than anything else has ever made me feel." Peter said, pushing down his shorts and underwear.

Gwen bit her lip and spread her legs as wide as she could without it hurting. "I tell you what. You show me how attractive you find me and I'll show you how exactly how wanted you are."

"You got yourself a deal." Peter shoved his cock into Gwen, who clung to him tightly and cried out as he fucked her harder and more roughly than ever before. Neither of them could concentrate enough to speak, but the moans, gasps, grunts, whimpers, and shrieks said more than enough. Two and a half minutes later Gwen crashed her lips to Peter's to muffle her scream and his shouting as they came together. They stayed where they were, holding each other and panting. After five minutes Peter finally pulled out and stepped back.

"That was the best sex and orgasm I've ever had." Peter said as he started getting dressed.

"Ditto." Gwen smiled and hopped down. "If you were still hard I'd be on my knees thanking you."

Peter chuckled. "I think we're even right now."

Gwen pulled up her shorts. "I have more shopping I wanna do but we should probably go in case someone heard us. We can come back tomorrow."


	22. Part 22

They returned the next day. Before they went inside, Gwen grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled him aside.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm gonna be looking at bikinis." She answered.

Peter blinked. "Okay."

Gwen looked at him knowingly. "I'm gonna model them for you."

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh."

Gwen smiled. "I fantasized about this more times than I can count when we were just friends. I would model a bikini for you and get your feedback, then I would send you out while I changed into the next one. You would eventually be unable to hold back, and you would burst in when I was naked and ravish me."

Peter bit his lip. "Okay."

Gwen kissed his cheek. "While we're in there, if you feel like you can't resist, you can burst in on me, and we can make the fantasy a reality."

Peter considered this. "Okay."

"But," Gwen kissed his other cheek. "If you can resist the urge, if you can keep your hands off me until I'm done, I'll let you do whatever you want to and with me wherever you wanna do it. The only caveat is no anal, but we've already discussed that."

Peter looked at her lustfully. "Whatever I want? Wherever I want?"

Gwen giggled. "Peter, if you can resist that urge until we're done, I'll let you fuck me doggy style in the middle of the road in front of Aunt May's house if that's what you want."

Peter bit his lip again. "Suck me off right now and you've got a deal."

Gwen shook her head. "No public stuff until afterwards."

Peter thought for a moment. "Okay. If I succeed, you have to put your clothes in a bag and walk out in one of the bikinis you get."

Gwen thought for a moment. "Store policy says you have to wear underwear under any swimsuits you try on, so they wouldn't let me walk out in nothing but a bikini, even if I buy it."

Peter considered this. "Okay, fair enough." He smiled mischievously. "When you try on the bikinis, don't wear anything under them."

Gwen looked over Peter's shoulder. "There's a group of people coming. Give me hickies until they pass us. If more than half of them look at us I'll accept those terms."

"Gladly." Peter leaned in and kissed Gwen's neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out as small gasp as he left a mark in the soft spot behind her ear. By the time the group had passed them and gone inside, each of them had looked at least once, and Gwen had four hickies and had no intention of covering them up. She lowered her arms, and Peter pulled back.

"Mr. Parker," Gwen said as she held out her hand, "You've got yourself a deal."

Peter shook her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you." He turned to walk inside.

Grabbing Peter's arm, Gwen pulled him close and kissed him softly. Peter embraced her and kissed her back. After the sheer amount of sex they had been having in the last few weeks, that simple, romantic kiss hit them both like a shock to the system, and they stood there for over a minute before finally breaking the kiss and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Peter said softly.

"I love you too." Gwen replied.

They laughed quietly.

"You know," Peter whispered, "We've been so busy with each other's bodies that we've barely done anything romantic that wasn't also sexual."

Gwen shrugged. "I noticed, but given how consistently good you are in the sack I have no complaints."

Peter chuckled and checked his watch. "I tell you what. It's 1:35. After we...finish your challenge, I'm gonna borrow May's car and take you out for a romantic dinner."

A small smile appeared on Gwen's face. "I'd really like that."

Peter rubbed her cheek. "And afterwards I'm gonna eat you out in the back of the car."

Gwen giggled. "Well now I'm not missing it for anything." She gave him a peck on the lips. "It's a date. Let's go shopping."

They walked inside hand in hand. Gwen led Peter to the bikinis, where she took her time picking out five bikinis. They went into the gender neutral changing rooms, where she led him to the last room on the right.

Gwen gave Peter a quick peck on the lips, then stepped into the dressing room and closed the door. He watched above the door as she pulled off her shirt, then below the door as she dropped her shorts. There was a pause, then her bra fell to the floor, followed by her panties. A minute later she opened the door, wearing a basic black bikini. "What do you think?" She asked, turning a full circle.

Peter thought for a moment. "Very modest. Doesn't hide your sexy body, but doesn't show it off either."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you for being honest."

She closed the door, and a minute later opened it wearing a simple purple bikini. She spun in a circle, then asked "What do you think?"

Peter licked his lips. "I like it. Nice and simple. Shows how sexy you are, um, subtly? Humbly? Whatever, it's sexy without making it obvious."

A minute later she opened the door wearing a thin, light green bikini. "How about this one?"

Peter bit his lip. "More overtly sexy than the first two, but not too much."

Gwen smiled and closed the door. When she opened it, she was wearing a sage green/medium blue striped bikini that complimented her curves but was still relatively modest. "Well?"

Peter grinned. "It's giving me a whole new appreciation for your curves."

Gwen actually blushed lightly. "Only you could make me blush when I'm trying to be sexy."

Peter chuckled nervously. "You're welcome?"

Gwen closed the door. When she opened it, she was wearing a thin, tight, black bikini that showed more skin than any underwear Peter has ever seen her in.

"How about this one?" She asked, biting her lip.

Peter took a deep breath. "I don't think I need to say anything to answer that."

It took Gwen half a second to figure out what he meant. She looked down and bit her lip when she saw the bulge in his shorts, then forced herself to looked back up at Peter's face.

"You're right, that's all the answer I need." She said, giving Peter the biggest, most obvious "Do me" eyes he'd ever seen.

"I'm gonna take this off now." Gwen said. "Unless you'd rather do it."

Peter bit his lip hard. "Is this part of the challenge, or have I already finished that?"

"Forget the damn challenge." Gwen replied seductively. "I need you Peter. I need your touch. I need your cock."

Peter closed his eyes, groaning and holding his head in his hands. When he opened his eyes, Gwen was sitting on the bench completely naked with her legs spread wider than he'd ever seen before, so wide she was almost doing the splits.

"Please Peter." She whimpered. "Get in here and ravish me."

Peter's eyes widened. "Is this still part of the challenge?"

Gwen started rubbing her clit. "Forget the challenge and fuck me." She said with more lust in her voice than Peter ever heard before.

Peter took several deep breaths. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He hesitated, then closed the door.

Peter heard Gwen stand up and walk over to the door.

"Yes." Gwen said, most of the lust gone from her voice. "That was part of the challenge." Peter looked at the gap below the door and saw her getting dressed.

"I knew it." Peter sighed.

A minute later Gwen opened the door fully dressed. "If we were gonna do the fantasy you would have had to burst in on me while I was changing."

Peter nodded. "I remembered that."

"That being said," Gwen grabbed Peter's crotch and started rubbing his bulge, "I wasn't faking anything. The desire in my voice was real." She sucked on his neck, leaving a hickey, then stopped and took a step back. "Now you get to do whatever you want to or with me, wherever you wanna do it." She grabbed the bikinis. "After I pay for these, obviously."

Gwen bought the bikinis, then led Peter out of the store.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Your - sorry, our apartment."

Gwen licked her lips. "Okay."

Peter looked at her as they walked. "How long do I get my way with you?"

Gwen shrugged and checked her watch. "It's 2:32. Let's say...5:00."

Feeling bold, Peter said "Make it 6:00."

Gwen giggled. "Oh, now you get to veto me?"

"No." Peter replied. "I'm negotiating. Make it 6:00 and I won't shove my cock down your throat right in front of all these people."

Gwen bit her lip. "5:30, and we do it around the corner." She countered, pointing at the entrance to an alleyway ahead of them.

Peter stopped and looked into Gwen's eyes. "Deal, on two conditions."

"Name them." Gwen said, meeting his gaze.

"I want you topless when we're doing it."

"Done. And?"

Peter smiled widely and held out his hand. "Take your bra off and hand it to me right now."

Gwen shook her head. "6:00 it is."

Peter chuckled. "5:00 is fine, I just wanted to see how far you would go."

Gwen let out a sigh of relief and kissed him firmly. "Thank you."

Peter grinned. "Time starts when we get back."

They got back to the apartment at 2:43, and Gwen went into the bedroom to put her new bikinis in her dresser. When she finished, she turned around to find Peter standing in the doorway.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Peter replied, stepping into the room and closing the door. "You should take off your shirt."

Gwen bit her lip and complied. "My bra too?"

"Obviously." Peter replied, pulling his shirt off as he stepped closer.

Gwen unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. "Fuck I want you Peter. The challenge turned me on too. I definitely haven't had it as bad as you did, but if you had given in and fucked me when I was naked I would have been satisfied."

Peter chuckled as he took off his shorts and underwear. "Take the rest off."

"Yes baby." Gwen said, then removed her shorts and panties, leaving them both naked.

Peter walked over to the window and opened it. "Come here. You're getting fucked outside."

Gwen felt herself get a little wet as she slowly walked over to him. "I am?"

"Yes, you are." Peter replied. "Ladies first."

Biting her lip, Gwen crawled out the window onto the side of the building. Peter followed her out crawled over to her.

"Put your hands on me." Gwen said as Peter reached her.

"No." Peter replied, cupping Gwen's breasts and squeezing them.

"Very funny…" Gwen moaned, arching her back as Peter skillfully felt her up.

"Oh Gwen." Peter wrapped his lips around her left breast, sucking on it as he fondled her right.

"Oh Peter…" Gwen moaned, bending her knees and anchoring her feet to the building so she could wrap her arms around his torso. "Fuck me…"

"Not yet." Peter mumbled as he forced himself to release her breasts. "Follow me." He started crawling up the building.

"Oh." Gwen whimpered at the loss of contact. "Okay." She followed Peter two floors up to the top of the building.

Peter reached the top and held onto the edge as he knelt against the wall. Gwen crawled up to him. "Yes?"

Peter put a hand on Gwen's face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Gwen smiled warmly and nuzzled his hand. Smiling back, Peter took her hand in his free hand and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Gwen nodded understandingly and began jerking him off.

"So," Peter gasped, "You're gonna suck my cock."

Gwen bit her lip. "Okay."

Releasing his cock, she crawled down and moved over below him, then crawled up between his legs. She crossed her arms and grabbed Peter's thighs, putting her full weight on him just long enough to turn around so her back was to the building and bend her knees so she could anchor her feet to the building. Now holding Peter's hips, Gwen crawled up between his legs and found his fully-erect cock mere inches from her face. Licking her lips, she took him deep into her mouth and started sucking him off.

"Oh fuck baby…" Peter gasped as Gwen bobbed her head.

Gwen lightly massaged his balls as she sucked, turned on by the knowledge that she was the cause of his moans.

After a bit, Peter started moving his hips to face fuck Gwen. Figuring out his intentions, she stopped sucking and slowly licked up the bottom of his shaft, causing him to gasp and lose his concentration. She gave him a second lick, then resumed giving him head. A minute later Peter moaned "Fuck I'm close!"

Gwen promptly doubled her sucking speed, and 15 seconds later Peter gripped the roof tightly. "Gwen!" He moaned as he came.

Gwen swallowed and crawled up so she was eye level with Peter. "Sorry, did I ruin your plan?"

Peter chuckled. "Kinda, yeah." He spanked her sharply without warning, causing her to yelp out of pain, pleasure, and surprise. "You're gonna regret that."

"Am I?" Gwen asked teasingly.

"Yeah." Peter shoved two fingers into Gwen's pussy. "You are." He started fingering her aggressively while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen hissed, reflexively wrapping her arms around Peter's neck and her legs around his waist, inadvertently putting her full weight on Peter's legs and left hand.

"Shit!" Peter groaned, struggling to hold them up. "Gwen?"

Gwen realized what she had just done, but her body didn't want to let go. Gritting her teeth, she unwrapped her right arm and left leg from around him and anchored them to the building.

"Sorry!" She whispered.

"You're forgiven." Peter crossed his fingers inside her as he rubbed her clit, the new sensation causing her to inhale sharply.

"Oh my god!" Gwen yelped. "Peter!"

"How's that?" He whispered.

"Different!" Gwen moaned. "But good!"

"Glad you like it." Peter nipped at her neck as he fingered her.

"To the right!" Gwen groaned. "A little to your right!"

Peter angled his fingers a little to the right and continued working them inside of her.

"That's it! Yeah!" Gwen gasped, holding him tightly. "Don't stop! I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh baby!" Peter rubbed her clit faster.

"Yeah!" Gwen moaned breathlessly. "Fuck yeah!"

Peter tried to curl his crossed fingers and realized they uncrossed as he curled them, so he kept them partially crossed as he curled them. That pushed Gwen over the edge.

"Peeeteeerrr!" Gwen screamed and threw her head back as she came. She took a minute to catch her breath, then kissed Peter's cheek and asked "Now what?"

"Not sure." Peter shrugged. "We could go to the roof."

Gwen smiled. "Lead the way."

Peter crawled up over the edge and onto the roof, with Gwen following him.

Sitting on the edge facing the middle of the roof, Peter folded his hands and said "Honestly I don't really care about the challenge reward anymore, I just wanna fuck my girlfriend."

Gwen blushed lightly and straddled his lap. "Sounds good to me." She impaled herself on his cock and started slowly riding him. Unlike most of the sex they had, this time was slow and romantic. Thanks to the slow pace, their superpower-enhanced stamina, and the endurance they'd been improving on with each fuck, it took a little over nine minutes for them to finally cum together. They held each other for a while, then crawled back down the building and into the apartment.

Three and a half hours later, Gwen and Peter walked out of the restaurant and over to where they had parked May's car. Gwen opened the door to the back seat, crawled inside, and turned to face Peter as he climbed in and closed the door. Gwen scooted back and leaned against the other door to give Peter room as he pulled her panties out from under her and flipped up the skirt. Gwen was about to say something when Peter dove right in, slipping his tongue into her pussy and rubbing her clit with his thumbs.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped, throwing her head back and wrapping her legs around his neck.

Peter worked his tongue inside of Gwen for a couple minutes, then removed it. He stopped rubbing her clit, placed his mouth around her pussy, and sucked.

"Oh my god!" Gwen cried out, gripping the front and back seats for support.

A minute later Gwen Stacy let out the most guttural scream Peter had ever heard as she came. Lifting his head up, his smiled up at her and said "Wow."

Gwen bit her lip. "Baby, 'wow' is an understatement."


	23. Part 23

The next day, Peter entered the apartment and was immediately pounced by Gwen, who jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Gah!" Peter gasped, struggling to keep his balance as Gwen kissed his neck.

"I missed you, if it wasn't obvious." Gwen said, leaving a hickey under Peter's chin.

"I missed you too." Peter replied as he grabbed Gwen's ass, squeezing it as he held her up.

"Take me to our room." Gwen said.

Peter's eyes widened. "You said 'our room.'

"Yes I did." Gwen started grinding on him. "I've also realized something."

"What's that?" Peter asked, a bulge forming in his shorts as he walked into the bedroom.

"We haven't tried doggy style yet." Gwen replied as she leaned back and removed her shirt, revealing her breasts.

Peter thought for a moment as he pulled off his own shirt. "Holy shit you're right." He said, reaching up and started groping his girlfriend's breasts.

"I know!" Gwen gasped as Peter felt her up. "I couldn't believe it at first."

"We both know what this means." Peter tossed Gwen onto the bed.

"You're damn right." Gwen slipped off her shorts, leaving her completely naked. "Say it."

It took Peter a moment to realize what she meant. "Oh." He quickly removed his shorts and underwear. "Get on your hands and knees."

Gwen happily complied, wiggling her ass in the air as Peter climbed onto the bed and kneeled behind her.

"Gwen Stacy, you have the greatest ass in existence." Peter squeezed her ass with both hands for emphasis.

Gwen bit her lip. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Peter used Gwen's ass to hold her in place as he shoved his cock into her without warning, catching her off-guard.

"AH!" Gwen cried out as her boyfriend fucked her. "Peter!"

"Oh Gwen!" Peter gasped, giving her hair a tug as he rammed into her.

"Spank me baby!" Gwen moaned.

"Gladly." Peter slapped her ass firmly, alternating hands as he fucked her from behind.

"Peter!" Gwen yelped. "Give it to me!"

"Yeah?" Peter groaned. "You like that?"

"Fuck yes!" Gwen whimpered, arching her back. "Harder!"

Unsure if she meant spanking or fucking, Peter did both.

"You know," Peter moaned as he rammed into her harder. "I don't know if you're the sluttiest nerd I know," He spanked her sharply. "Or the nerdiest slut."

"Me neither!" Gwen moaned breathlessly. "But you're definitely the sexiest nerd I know!"

"I guess that makes you the sluttiest nerd." Peter moaned a little louder.

"Only for you!" Gwen replied. "I'm close!"

Peter leaned forward, pressing his chest to Gwen's back. "Is that so?" He nipped at her neck, leaving a mark.

Gwen whimpered and nodded. "Cum in me Peter!"

20 seconds later they cried out and came together. Peter rolled off of Gwen and onto the bed next to her, and Gwen simply rolled onto her back.

"I can't believe that was our first time doing doggy style." Peter panted.

Gwen blushed. "That was my first time doing doggy style, well, ever."

Peter looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait really?"

Gwen bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

Peter chuckled. "Huh. Cool."


End file.
